


【带卡】戏里戏外

by Nandinger



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nandinger/pseuds/Nandinger
Summary: Gv梗岛国设定🚗和剧情土哥生贺
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	【带卡】戏里戏外

01.“终南捷径”

卡卡西一直以来都是国中的一名优秀学子，常年名次稳居前三，加上有着面罩遮盖的神秘感，不由的让全校的师生基本都认识他。但可能高处不胜寒，卡卡西的朋友却一直屈指可数，就算说是朋友，也没有天天都在一起打打闹闹的，更不如说是甩不掉对方而被迫成为的。

“卡卡西，你最近…怎么总是请假呢？”水门双手交叉在唇前，杵在桌上有些困惑的看着对面坐着的卡卡西。

卡卡西摇摇头，看着他的眸子如一潭平静的秋水。“没事老师，我就是有点不舒服。”

水门叹了一口气，整间办公室就只有他们两个人，他也索性打开天窗说亮话道：“卡卡西，只有父亲一个人的话，遇到困难要及时和老师说，你父亲他也忙，你知道的……”

卡卡西垂眸点点头，“嗯”了一声，“谢谢老师，我该回去上课了。”

水门宠溺的笑了笑，好学生总是要特别一点。他挥了挥手，“去吧，记得别迟到。”

看着他离去的背影，水门突然有些心酸。卡卡西总是如此一副心高气傲的样子，做事有条有理如同个机器一般安排的井井有条，严重缺乏了感性上的认知。

卡卡西出了办公室，身子转动幅度不大的环视了一周空无一人的走廊，将包里用黄色牛皮纸装着的厚厚一层钞票装进了最贴身的衣物口袋里，那是他父亲的医药费。他省吃俭用了快半年的钱，然而和距离手术要的钱比起来，这简直就是杯水车薪。

他怅然的望着窗外飞过的白色信鸽，不知道什么时候才能筹集到达到数量的钱，整个人都烦闷了起来。

数学课总是枯燥无趣惹人犯困的，加上卡卡西四周基本都是老师本着“卡卡西来带动他们”的心理选的特别混的小子，上起课来聊个没完，带坏一个人是最容易的，卡卡西于是成功被带着一同加入了他们的闲聊。

“卡卡西，你很缺钱？”他前桌染着黄毛的小子左泉回头问他。

从前放学后喜欢在校门口的小店不时买些文具或课外书的卡卡西最近只是远远的驻足在原地看着，又默不作声的走远，这让左泉很是怀疑。

卡卡西有些难堪的点了点头，料想自己多半是有些异常被对方察觉了，勉为其难的勾起个笑，“因为家里有事，所以……”他不再说后半句，等着对方自己体会。

左泉帮他想着赚钱的方法，脑子突冒灵光来了一句：“你可以去拍电影啊，那来钱快，而且还不用耽误你太多时间。”

这话一出，旁边正吃着零食的两个男生也忍不住回头打量了卡卡西一番，对他竖了个“棒”的手势。

“拍电影？我？”卡卡西看了看自己质朴的校服和平平无奇的运动鞋，也不知道对方是不是在变相嘲讽自己，声音降了下来，“算了吧，我长的也不好看，也没有表演的天赋。”

黄毛愣了愣，看向另外两个黑毛，“这东西需要表演的天赋吗？”

四个人同时懵了。

左泉挠挠头，醍醐灌顶道：“我们说的不是那个电影！是那个……”

“那个？”卡卡西抬眼看他。

“就是那个啊！……”对方一脸快要憋不住的面色通红着急得抓耳挠腮。

“GV！！”黑毛忍不住说了出来，音量大小没收住，忽然，全班一阵死寂，所有人都回头看向他们的角落，卡卡西浑身不自在，老师的目光在他身上扫了又扫，仿佛他真的去干了这事一样。

“卡卡西！泷津！还有左泉、渚清！下课全都来我办公室一趟！”

“……”

教授数学的老师是个特别凶的老头子，这话一出，后排的小角落如霜打茄子般焉了下去，后半节课都沉默着没再敢闲聊。

拍GV？……卡卡西的心头一直萦绕着先前左泉说的话，虽说这种方法有些出卖肉体的性质，但都是男人也不会谁占谁多大便宜……吧？卡卡西这样想着，内心逐渐动摇了起来。

下课铃声打断了他的思路，无法逃避的终将还是要面对，他与另外三个混混少年抱着赴死的决心去了办公室。

“左泉，你说的电影，你有认识的人吗？”卡卡西镇静的问着，脸上却莫名闪过几分红晕来。

左泉想了想，拍拍脑袋瞪大了眼睛。“有！就在我家附近，那里有一家‘电影公司’，我父亲的同事有个儿子在那里工作，如果你去我可以让他照顾你一些。”

卡卡西有些慌了神，摆了摆手。“我只是问问。”

左泉揽过他的肩，在办公室门前停住，投来了狐疑的目光，“卡卡西，我对这种职业没有任何偏见，你不用对我隐瞒。”

卡卡西沉默了，看向他的目光沉重又复杂。

“进去吧。要不一会儿我带你去？”左泉不容他开口的拉开了办公室门，推搡着他两人一起进去。

数学老师已经揪着泷津和渚清的耳朵说教了好一番，整个人的怒气也消散了些，但一回头看到了刚进门的卡卡西和左泉，又来了精神大步流星的拽着他两一同到小角落里说教了起来。

“卡卡西，他们讲话我都能理解，你为什么也会在其中？老师可是把所有的希望寄托于你了啊。”老头子吹胡子瞪眼的在他面前大呼小叫，惹的一旁在收拾桌上的杂物准备下班回家的水门也不由的扭过头来投以他一个不解的目光。

“老师，是我自己主动的，抱歉。”卡卡西将双手背在了身后低头认错着，该有的表面工作做完后他只想去左泉说的公司看一看，关于父亲的生命问题是刻不容缓的。

“卡卡西同学，不能再有第二次了，这次就原谅你了。”老头子比了个严肃的表情，推着鼻梁上的眼镜将手中的戒尺放在了桌上，冲他扬了扬手，“你先回去吧，不要太晚了。”

卡卡西点了点头，看向左泉的目光有几分的无奈，用唇语向他说了个“我自己去吧”，而后挥了挥手和剩下的三人道别。这一切都被水门看在了眼里，他一直以为卡卡西人太傲不会和这群混小子有太好的关系，现在他又重新刷新了对卡卡西的定义。

按着左泉说的大体位置，卡卡西乘了电车来到了繁华的片区。这里他从未来过，下了车只能凭着直觉在路上走走停停，高楼耸立，那么多家公司鳞次栉比，他找了好半天都没找到左泉说的公司。

突然，眼前黑红色闪着的图案旁一个大大的十八禁图案吸引了他的注意，他抬着头望着公司的名字，又看了看门前贴着的几张穿着暴露的女人的海报，抱着忐忑的心理，在门前彳亍了片刻终是进了门去。

“先生，请问您找谁？”

前台的小姐把他拦在了门前，虽是拍摄成人影片的地方，但都是正经人，她可不会像AV里那样穿着超短包臀裙见到个人都上，小姐温柔的说着，脸上却是一副冷漠的神情。

“那个……我想来…”平日里看色情杂志都毫无感觉的他，今天在讨论时却异常紧张，神情飘忽惹来了对方的低笑。

“我明白了，跟我来吧。”小姐比了个请的手势，走在他前面招呼他进了电梯间，按了相应的楼层。女人看着他的穿着，有些不可思议的问：“你是国中的学生？”

卡卡西点了点头，顿时觉得有些羞愧的把校服给脱了下来塞进了书包里，看向女人的眼神略显不安。

“不用那么紧张，像你这个年纪想来赚钱的孩子还是挺多的。”随着一阵响声，电梯门缓缓打开，女人昂首挺胸迈出了电梯间，黑色的细跟陷在柔软的红白相间的地毯上，她却习以为常的继续向前迈着步子，像突然想起什么似的，对他善意提醒道：“一会儿进去记得放松一些，前辈们都是很好的人，不用刻意防备。”

“谢谢。”卡卡西轻声回应着她，抬头看着女人坚毅的目光莫名有了自信，整个人都挺直了腰板站在了她身后。

女人捂嘴笑了笑，“我叫红豆，以后请多指教。”

“我叫旗木……”卡卡西思考了片刻，还没把工作定下来，还是慎重一点为好。“旗木鹿惊，多多指教。”

红豆将他的犹豫与迟疑尽收眼底，先前看他的样子就不像是个放得开的人，所以自己方才还特意提醒了他一番。她见过太多这样的人，男的女的都有，明明都进了门还扭扭捏捏装出一副大义凛然的样子来，那是她最嫌弃的样子，她欣赏少年的青涩稚嫩，但这对他的发展并没有什么好处。红豆不由得为他捏了一把汗。

“进去吧。”红豆替他拉开了门，在门侧对他笑了笑，温柔的像个姐姐，但卡卡西一眼就看穿了其中的客套成分，他不戳穿，只是默默向里走了去，忽觉步子一步比一步更为沉重。

“先生好。”

红豆把门关上了，室内开着冷气，他只穿着件单薄的短袖，有些保暖的外套也在刚才脱了放在身后的书包里。安静的室内，男人一直在低头捣鼓着手中的摄像机，好半天才抬起头来一脸抱歉的看着卡卡西。

“啊，抱歉，我刚才太投入了。”

“没事。”卡卡西看着他，目光逐渐躲闪了起来。

“是红豆带你来的吧？”男人用干净的手巾擦拭着镜头，一头黑发垂在耳侧，皮肤白嫩的如同羊脂玉，五官美的更是如同画卷中的人物。

“是。”

男人例行公事上下打量了他一番，皱了皱眉，卡卡西的心随即悬了起来，呼吸都有些不畅，怯弱的开口问了一句：“我……怎么了吗？”

“嗯？吓到你了吗，没事。”男人温柔的笑笑，脸上如同法令纹的东西更给他添了几分平易近人的感觉，让卡卡西从心理上削弱了对他的戒备。

“我叫宇智波鼬，该说的红豆应该和你说过了，等会儿我发消息叫个前辈来带你，你先熟悉一下吧。”

“不用做别的什么吗？”卡卡西有些坐立难安的想要走动走动，但男人的目光如定在他身上一样，莫名又给了他几分压迫感。

鼬笑出了声，看着他天真的样子又有些哭笑不得。“不用，我们是正经公司，这点你大可以放心。还有，你背着书包穿着校服进来的样子挺可爱的。”

卡卡西生平第一次受到这样的赞美，内心却突然梗住不知该不该高兴，只能尴尬的笑着弯了弯腰，客套的答了声“谢谢。”

“坐吧。”男人指了指一旁的黑色真皮软椅，从包里拿出块泡泡糖拆了包装放到嘴里自己嚼了起来，又拿出块走到卡卡西身边递到他面前，“吃吗？”

终究还是个高中生，虽然面上拒绝的义不容辞，但是心里却背道而驰的对着粉红色包装的泡泡糖动心了。鼬看出了他的小心思，将泡泡糖放在了桌上，拿起一旁的手机敲打着屏幕发送着消息。

“先吃着糖等等，带你的前辈很快就到了。”鼬又坐回了原位摆弄起自己的宝贝来。

卡卡西咽了咽唾沫，趁着鼬的眼神不在他身上时悄悄的将糖块拿到了手中，拆了包装拉低面罩塞到嘴里嚼了起来，满脸都是做贼心虚的愧赧。

鼬看在眼里，沉沉的笑着。“你下午需要上课吗？明天是休息日，这我倒是知道。”

“要的，但我昨天和老师请过假了。”卡卡西如实回答。

“哦？准备很久了？”

“没有，是今天同学偶然和我提起的想法。因为家庭缘故……所以这是我想过的来钱最快的办法了。”卡卡西低头看着鞋面，双手垂在两侧逐渐有些安然自得和对方聊了起来。

做这一行的多半都有些来自金钱的原因，鼬为他的敢说而感到有些钦佩，这样的孩子已经不多见了。

“不错，我会把你的情况和前辈说说的，这样也好让你们熟悉熟悉对方。”

“熟悉谁？我吗？”

被称呼为“前辈”的男人推开了门走了进来，又用脚勾住门一把拉了关上，嘴中叼着的已然熄灭的烟头还没来得及丢，他先打起了招呼，旋即打了一个冷战。“你冷气怎么开那么低？我一个刚从太阳底下进来的人都扛不住。”

“我的搭档——”他走近扭头将烟头扔进了垃圾桶，目光在看到卡卡西的一瞬，连口头上的调侃都停住了。

卡卡西看他怔住的样子有些不自在的挪着身子让了个位，站起身来恭恭敬敬的鞠了一躬：“前辈好，我叫旗木鹿惊，今后请多多指教。”

他低着头，带土看不清他的脸，刚开始他只觉得这是鼬从哪里捡回来的高中生弟弟，但脱离他想象的，这还真是他的新搭档。带土错愕的看了看一旁的鼬，控制不住的音量的几乎是吼道：“你连高中生都不放过？！”

“以前也不是没有，他都成年了，而且他是因为家里出了些问题来的。你现在怎么总是咋咋呼呼的。”鼬摆出副小大人的语气来说教着他，脸上满是不在乎的神情。

“不是，主要……”

“前辈不用担心，我是自己想来的。”卡卡西顺从的说着，为一旁的鼬做着辩解，同时心里不由的浮上了失望的阴影，灰沉沉的笼罩在心间。

“是吗？”带土看了看他，叹了口气，对他勾了勾手，“那好吧，跟我过来。”

卡卡西随即跟在他身后，唯命是从的随着他的步子出了方才的房间，又上楼到了另一层更大更宽敞的房间，房间里也只坐着个低头玩手机的男人，听到开门声后熟络的笑了。

“带土，这就是你的新——”

随即，他同带土初次见到卡卡西一般愣了一愣，须臾间投来了“你居然是这种人”的目光，弄得带土都不想再过多解释。

但也好在卡卡西是个耐心的性子，不厌其烦的又重复了一遍：“先生好，我是因为遇到一些困难而自愿来的。我叫旗木鹿惊，还请多多指教。”

带土站在一旁看着他拘谨的样子有些好笑，也不知道这样的人能不能在那么多人面前放得开，会不会衣服脱了一半忙叫“卡”？他忽然觉得能带到这样青涩的后辈是一件很有趣的事。

“我叫宇智波止水，不用太客气，以后就由带土带你吧。对了，你旁边这位叫宇智波带土，平时随便叫叫就够了。”止水半侃着拍了拍卡卡西的肩，让人忽然抬头如受惊般看着他。

“止水，会不会说话的？对长辈的尊敬在哪里。”带土笑着不加力道的打了下止水的后背，又扭头看着一旁唯唯诺诺的卡卡西，收了笑对他道：“平时叫我带土就行，叫前辈也可以，不要学他，会被揍的。”

卡卡西“嗯”了一声，心中的紧张被带土的玩笑话给驱散了开，连嘴角也不由的勾起了些许弧度来。但不知之后将会发生什么事，他还是有些担忧。

“行了，该教点正事了，别老浪费人时间。”止水坐到了一旁翘着腿对还站着的带土凶道。

“那个……我不急的，我下午已经请了假了，晚上也可以过来。”卡卡西看向带土的眼神有些宽容。

“行。”带土同时回应着两个人，指了指一旁的空位，自己坐了上去示意卡卡西过来。卡卡西站在原地有些发愣，不明所以的像个稻田里的稻草人。

“会口交吗？”带土一边问着一边解开了自己的皮带，眼看着裤拉链被拉到了底，卡卡西才有些为难的看着他说了句：“不会…”说完，视线又忍不住在止水身上逗留。

带土笑了，冲一旁的止水叫道：“你让人觉得不自在了。”

“人家刚来你就让他在别人面前做这种事谁都会不自在。”止水斜睨了他一眼。

“反正以后也要练，不如刚好一起练，事半功倍。”带土将手搭在了沙发扶手两侧，任由拉链被拉下的黑色底裤暴露在人眼前的事实，看向卡卡西的眼神带上了一丝复杂的意味，随即向人解释道：“如果以后你要拍片的话，现场大大小小多少机器都会朝着你，工作人员也会在现场，当然，他们并不是那种人，这你不用担心。你现在如果放不开以后面对那么多人就更难了。”

一番有理有据的说辞，让卡卡西几乎找不到哪里可以拒绝的，但羞耻心仍在作祟，束缚着他的手脚让他身体炽热的如铁块紧咬着下唇不肯啃声，如鲠在喉的看着带土纠结的脑子乱如浆糊。

“很难吗？”带土拉上了裤链，有些不悦的看着眼前的少年，他的书包还放在门前，活脱脱的是个雏子，还能掐出水的那种。带土无奈的摇了摇头，站起身和他擦肩而过，拉开一旁的暗门走了进去，示意卡卡西跟进来。

卡卡西进门顺带关上，仍是站着不知所措。暗房里唯一的窗户被关上，拉上了厚厚的一层灰色的帘子，亮着昏黄的灯，香的熏人的古龙香水味弥漫在空气中，开着的冷气让人有一丝的清明。男人坐在床上，他的眸色此刻更为阴暗，看的卡卡西心中生出几分恐惧。

“过来吧，这里没有别人了。”

卡卡西闻言走了过去离他又近了些，面罩下的脸浮起红云配上裸露出的嫩白肌肤，让他看上去清纯的同时添上了几分不知名的情色。

“先教你什么，扩张还是口交，最基本的，选一个。”带土将他抱过来让人单膝跪在床上卡进他腿间，仅凭一条腿站立，卡卡西整个人都被迫贴上了带土的前胸，听着他有力的心跳。

第一次和没有血缘关系的男人做这种暧昧的事，卡卡西本正常的心跳越来越快，扑通扑通的快要从喉间跳出，揪着男人衣角的手都颤抖着向外渗出汗。他的前辈真是太惹人了，卡卡西也不知道这是正常的待人应有的程序还是特别的，但相较之下他还是更希望是前者。

“前辈…扩张，是什么？…”卡卡西眨着眼看他，单纯的问着但手还是被带土拽着环在他的腰间，像只快被吃干抹净还一脸天真的兔子。

带土被逗笑了，伸手够到一旁的润滑剂拆开了包装，扭开瓶盖，脱下了身上的卡其色外套放在一旁。“那就先教你扩张吧。”带土说着，将人抱在怀里换了个位，把他搁在床上解开了校服的裤带，隔着纯白色的底裤看着他半勃的阴茎戏谑的揉了揉，倏地便引来了对方含羞带怯的看向他满脸通红。

“别急，只是让你先进入一下状态。这还不是扩张。”带土抽来了一旁的黑布长条递给他，“害羞的话用这个吧。”

卡卡西接过对方手中的东西将它蒙住了双眼，抬起头在脑后拴了个蝴蝶结，做完这一切，双手又迅速的抓向了被子咬着下唇一副“临死”的样子。

带土脱下了他的底裤将人腿屈起来，解开对方的鞋子，一声“咣当”的落地声后，卡卡西大张着露出腿间的无限春色，足踝被长至膝窝的乳白色长袜包裹住，半裸着下体，冷气嗖嗖的从腿间穿过，冻的他不由的抖了一下。

“冷吗？”带土扶着他的脚腕坐到床上往手中倒着润滑剂，扯来自己脱在一旁的外套盖住了他的上半身。将手指送进了从未被开垦过的处女地轻轻揉弄着。

“嘶——”

卡卡西吸了口凉气，用牙咬着带土的外套发颤，从未有过的体验让他神经紧绷，双腿架在对方的肩上，棉质的白袜蹭着他的肩头，即使是闭上了眼都能感受到对方灼热的视线，黑布被生理性的泪水沁湿了一小片，贴在皮肤上隐隐约约能让他看清眼前。

“认真一点，这会很痛，但你必须学会。”带土温柔的揉了揉他腿根的软肉，俯下身子对被插入一根手指的穴口轻轻吹了一口气，感受到对方身体的剧烈战栗，带土随即又添了一根手指，出出进进的在肉道里摸索着。

“……前辈…好痛……”

卡卡西扭着身子想要舒缓一下疼痛，眼中氤氲着泛着泪光，腿部都被紧张的绷出了优美的肌肉线条。这样的场景带土见得太多，初次的新人扩张时都会这样叫痛——尽管他给别人扩张的次数一只手都能数得过来且对方很少会叫他前辈。但带土居然难能的有些扛不住，看着人泛着嫩红的穴口与勃起挺立着却因疼痛而吐不出精液的阴茎，被黑色弹性布料束缚的下体竟默默起了反应，暗自感叹了卡卡西身材真的好，又有些劫后余生的庆幸他现在看不到自己勃起的样子。不然这孩子会被吓到的。

“我轻一点，你适应一下。”

带土像哄孩子一样的哄着他，在后穴中动作的手指不禁慢了下来，他抬起卡卡西的屁股朝上，往后穴倒了更多的润滑剂。润滑剂黏糊糊的顺着重力往深处流，把原本紧致到难以进出的穴道润的逐渐湿滑，卡卡西的喘息声小了下来，应该是适应了些。带土轻咳了两声，开始真正意义上的“教学”。

“润滑用到的是这种滑腻腻的像油的东西，它可能有别的成分，比如催情，但我给你用的这瓶没有。”带土抽出手指抵在了穴口微微发力，“涂在手指上或者直接倒进去，后者可能会有些涨，但两种方法对于初学者都会痛，不如说扩张就是很痛吧，适应需要很长一段时间，毕竟男人的后面不是天生用来做这种事的。”

卡卡西乖顺的点头回应着，双手抱在胸前将带土热乎的大衣锁在怀里不肯放手，整个人真的如个学生一样认真的听着。

“拍片前最好自己扩张一下，毕竟不是所有和你搭戏的都会有那个耐心，别受伤了。”带土说着，将手指旋转着插了进去，稳住他的屁股让他不能再随意的挪动身子。

“前辈……我不舒服…”

卡卡西额前的汗珠顺着两侧流到了床上，将银灰色的头发染的湿淋淋的，墨色的面罩因为透不过气而被他自己拉低到了下巴，唇边的小痣在闯进带土眼中的那一刻不由的让人呼吸一滞，突然脑中一片空白只剩他喘息的媚声。

“抱歉，忍耐一下，你也不想半途而废吧？那样你就不能解决生计问题了。”这几乎是半威胁的话语，让卡卡西不得不又放松着身子继续承受着他下一步的动作。

带土又插进去两根，三指的进出还是有些困难，对方的紧致一瞬将他的手指咬的死死的，看不清他的眼神，但眼尾肯定发红了。卡卡西嘴里的泡泡糖已经索然无味，嚼在嘴里也只是徒费力气，他无力的伸出舌大口喘气，粉红色的泡泡糖黏在舌苔上泛着水光，带土不满的咂了咂舌加快了手下的抽插。

“一般调情都会去摸前列腺，那里很浅，手指就能碰到。”带土在他的后穴中摸索着，按压到凸起的软肉发力研磨着又摁下去，果不其然收获到了卡卡西有些痛苦又难耐的叫声，对方已经整张脸都糊满了泪水，双腿无力的随着带土的动作而轻微晃动撞击上后背。“而更深的地方，需要用阴茎去碰。”

卡卡西闻言摇了摇头，想往前爬着离开原位，嘴里一直重复着：“不要……前辈…不……”而带土却直接将漆皮皮鞋脱下爬上了床欺身压上他，粗壮有力的小臂杵在他身侧俯视着他，将外套垫在了他身下，把人翻了个身背对着他。带土隔着衣物用下巴从他的后颈蹭到尾椎，轻声安慰着他：“放松，你以后经历这样的事多了，做不到的时候想想你的困境。”

是啊。他还有身患重病在医院的父亲……还有拖欠的学费没交，手术费现在连十分之一都没够，马上又该到交水电费的日子了……如此想着，卡卡西又停止了挣扎和哭泣，垂着眸子对带土道：“抱歉前辈，继续吧…”

带土看他恢复了状态，但又有些担心只是一时的情绪收敛得当，问了句：“真的可以了吗？”

“嗯。”

既然对方都这样说了，自己哪里还有拒绝的理由？带土随即解了腰带将裤链拉下，隔着底裤撸了自己两把，缓缓将底裤褪到了腿窝处将润滑剂抹上了自己的阴茎，贴上了卡卡西的会阴滑溜溜的蹭着，那处的皮肤过于娇嫩，没几下就红了一片。卡卡西发着颤，感受到对方炙热的物体贴上肌肤时几乎快要羞的脸滴出血来，但还是咬住了嘴唇没有泄出一声不雅的声音。

“张嘴，叫床以后也要学的，不如一起练了。”

带土的手从脸侧摸向了他的嘴唇，撬开他的牙关想探进去，但被卡卡西拦在了入口不让进入。

“怎么了？”带土明知故问看向他。

卡卡西沉默了片刻，回头看向他，布条在转身的一瞬被蹭掉，他眼尾泛着红晕，带着水光硬是将一双鱼眼也修饰的动人心弦，伸出的舌尖被粘稠的泡泡糖包裹，淡粉色下是猩红的本色，他委屈着冲带土说道：“前辈…我还在吃糖……”

带土沉了口气将龟头抵着穴口缓缓用力挺了进去，卡卡西几乎是立刻就瘫倒在了床上，臀肉抽搐着哼出了声，脸埋进了枕头里啜泣着，带土趁着空档直接将剩余裸露在外的柱身挺腰送了进去，带土敢说，这是他那么多年第一次体会到身心上的快感，肉壁紧紧的缠着他羞涩的不肯退却，明明身体现在只有痛感却还要迎合着他一副很爽的样子，这样的鹿惊，真是他前所未见的极品。

“前辈…结束了吗…？”卡卡西有些难耐的动着身子，因为带土已经愣神半天没点动静了，硬物埋在深处不动的感觉一如既往让他感到很痛，但随之而来的痒意更让他不知所措，红着脸颊也不敢说。

带土低下身子到他脸侧，挺着腰动了起来，喘了口气回答道：“还没有。”说着，又掰过卡卡西的头伸舌探进了他的口腔，卡卡西忙推拒着他往后。“前辈…！都说我还——”

他的舌尖被带土咬住了，带土随即堵上他的嘴用舌挑着扯起丝的泡泡糖往自己嘴里送，粉红色的丝勾上卡卡西的牙尖被他用唇瓣蹭过，利齿相互磨蹭着将糖丝取下，舌苔上所覆盖的糖也被带土全数卷走，他模糊的说了句：“草莓。”这在卡卡西听来成了问句，卡卡西于是点点头噙着泪问：“这也是……训练的一部分吗？”

带土咬了口他的下唇退了出来，对他的问题选择越过。扯起的糖丝从卡卡西嘴中到了带土口中，最后又被人俯身用牙咬断在口中咀嚼。卡卡西全程闭着眼不再去看他，任凭带土下身的冲撞再猛烈他也只是呜咽着低泣，自己的一条手臂都被咬的布满了牙印。带土终于想起了本职工作，单手撑着身子将卡卡西笼在身下，右手手指伸进了他的唇腔里肆意搅动着，压着他的舌耐心的说道：“叫吧。”

说完，带土配合的抽出了手指，阴茎带出壁肉又撞回去，浅时只有龟头留在后穴挺动，深时整根肉棒摩擦着肉壁上的敏感点，伞状的龟头直抵着最深处发力，压的卡卡西不由自主发出了甜腻的叫声，软绵绵的呻吟起来。

“啊、嗯……带土…慢一点…”

带土被他的说辞逗乐了，拖着他的小屁股越发用力，仿佛快把睾丸也塞进去；双手掐住了他的腰窝，毫不温柔的向前挺弄。

“喜欢在这种时候叫真名可是会‘ka’了重来的哦。”带土恶劣的笑着，抱起他将松垮的黑色布条解开扔到了一边，从背后抱着人坐到他怀里，舔着他的耳根暧昧的吐息着，“我还有好多要教你的，今天只是第一步。”

卡卡西耳根都被吻红，火直烧到了他的嘴唇，让那变得破了皮渗出血珠；一路向上烤红了他白嫩的双颊；最后殃及池鱼，熏的他的眉目如同画中的美人一般抹了胭脂，哭的梨花带雨。

承受着带土如同打桩般的撞击，青涩的少年很快泄了两次，整个人都被不应期的困倦疲劳折磨的无法思考，只知道承受着带土的撞击听从着他的命令进行所谓的“训练”，但也好在带土真把这当成一次普通的训练了，很快便抽出被挽留的阴茎撸动着射到了一旁，喘着气看着仍在痉挛中的卡卡西，心中不由生出了一丝愧疚。

他居然借着这种名义把一个高中生给上了，而且对方还是第一次……

“前辈…”卡卡西拽着他的衣角，后穴里先前溢出的精液顺着穴口从腿根流了下来，夹紧的腿一张，中间还能看到扯起的银丝，他擦了擦眼角，抬头看着坐在床沿穿着衣服的带土，问道：“我学会了吗？”

“……”带土一时说不出话了，看着他笑良心更加痛了起来，无奈的冲他比了个“ok”的手势，又搬出架子来道：“不要太沾沾自喜了，我说过，你要学的东西还很多，少则几天，多则一个月。”

“我知道了，谢谢前辈指导。”卡卡西说着将抱在怀里的带土的衣服撒了手，重新穿好裤子和鞋子望向一旁的带土，“我可以出去了吗？”

带土扭开桌上的矿泉水灌了几口，冲他点了点头，待咽下后又提醒道：“休息一会儿，注意补水。”

男孩点点头，将面罩重新提上拉开了门走出了房间，汗水让他有些不舒服，黏在身上糯糯的。他疲惫的杵着腰找着位置坐下。止水看了看他，又瞥了眼房间里的带土，凑过去小声的问：“鹿惊，还顺利吧？”

“嗯，谢谢止水先生的关心。”卡卡西扯出个略显倦意的笑来。

“他没怎么凶你吧？”止水说着，小心的将视线在两人身上切换，却突然被带土吹起个粉红泡泡糊在了脸上的幼稚行为感到好笑却又不得不掐着大腿肉忍着。

“凶？前辈他还是很温柔的。”卡卡西说完，看着他憋笑憋的发颤，有些疑惑的顺着他的目光看去。带土正一脸烦躁的用湿巾将黏上泡泡糖的地方擦着，顺带将糖块吐了出来，一副凶神恶煞的样子和他的描述完全对不上号。

“你这个笨蛋！哈哈哈哈！”止水说着，拍着大腿肉笑了起来，完全不加掩饰的嘲讽着他，“多大的人了，吹个泡泡糖还能糊脸上，丢不丢人！你说对吧，鹿惊。”他看着鹿惊，企图得到对方的肯定一起嘲笑带土，但却莫名收获到了一片红晕。

卡卡西知道他是为了让自己快速融入进来才故意找他搭话，但偏偏搭上了这个话题，卡卡西也不知道该笑不该笑，毕竟那块泡泡糖确实不是带土的错。

“嚼太长时间，太软了，而且很黏。”带土抱怨着擦了擦嘴，用指尖将下唇上的糖膜撕去，抬头不悦的瞪了止水一眼，随即对卡卡西挑了挑眉，翻脸比翻书还快。

止水看着他两眉来眼去有些不明所以，及时夹在中间打断了他。“干嘛呢你们？这才刚出来就这样？”止水突然满脸沧桑的拽过卡卡西到角落，语重心长的劝导道：“鹿惊啊，我知道你这个年纪对性是懵懂的，很容易不小心就爱上了一个人，但后来过不了多久又会反悔，你相——”

带土已经穿戴完整站在了两人身侧，黑着脸有些不悦的看着止水。“你又在输出什么不好的知识？”

“相——相片真好看！”

“？”卡卡西有些愣，他只拿着一只手比划着，找理由也不能找个贴切一点的吗？这让人怎么相信。

“哪呢？让我看看。”带土够着靠过来挤在了中间。

“……”这还是刚才那个侃侃而谈的“前辈”吗？怎么他们宇智波家的人除了第一个认识的鼬以外这两人都不太正常。

止水拿出手机念念有词，“图片…图片……”点开了图库，入眼的却全是他和鼬的合照，初出茅庐的卡卡西随即投来了异样的目光，扭头看着带土，却发现带土也在看着自己。

“前辈，他和鼬先生？…”

带土默许了他的想法，手不觉想来揉他的银发，忽然意识到双方还不是那般亲密，僵在了半空中又收了回去，看得卡卡西有些不明所以。

“不是拍戏的关系呢，我和鼬是现实中的恋人关系。”止水笑着将话题带过，收回了手机，暗暗庆幸的同时将话题扯远看着卡卡西问道：“听红豆说你来的时候挺早的，应该是刚下课就来了吧。饿了吗？”

卡卡西点了点头，这确实不是不好意思承认的，人之常情。毕竟如果他能早餐只吃一份寿司撑到了中午并且还被他的前辈拉着教学到现在这个点还不饿，这话他的胃都不信。

“想吃什么？我让红豆去跑个腿。”

“不敢多麻烦……有什么应付一下就可以。”

带土有些迟疑的看着他：“等会儿还要继续，做这事挺费力气的，对新人来说还费时间，你少吃等会儿还会饿的。”

“但——”

“没事，红豆不会介意的。”带土先一步回答道。

“好吧。”卡卡西垂着头，后又眼里闪着光的看他，特别小声的念叨了一句：“秋刀鱼……可以吗？”

止水和他相视着笑了笑，一时为卡卡西的难为情感到颇为有意思，朝他点了点头，让他在一旁坐着等等。

“你先玩一会儿吧，手机带了吗？先玩会儿手机吧。”带土坐去了止水身旁对卡卡西说道。

“好。”

他忙不迭的从口袋里拿出手机，入目的便是医院那边发来的短信和父亲的一个未接来电。他起身向带土示意出去打电话，征得对方的同意，他出了门在走廊的窗户旁吹着凉风拨通了电话。

“喂，父亲？您还好吗。”他有些担忧，昨天去时父亲整个人已经躺在了床上动也不动，连流食也吃不下，医生告诉他再这样下去的话情况只会越来越糟。

“卡卡西啊。我一切都很好，医生说你昨天来过了，不要担心啊，我只是睡着了。还有，在学校里要好好学习，身体不舒服要及时说。”说着，朔茂忍不住拿远了手机咳嗽了两声，又重新凑近了继续说道：“不要担心我。你总是为了保护亲人而不顾自己，我不想看到那样的你，你要永远都开心，要多笑笑，多交朋友。”

卡卡西难以自控的有些鼻头泛酸，声音都被风给吹哑了。“父亲……我会的。您一定会早日康复出院的。”

“孩子，我的病太费钱了，你留着去上大学用吧，我可能不能再陪你多久了，下周……下周，可能针水就停了。”

“父亲……”卡卡西哽咽着唤着他，得到的是对方迟缓无力的喘息声，和挂掉电话的一声“滴”声。

他捏了捏鼻尖。一定要让父亲痊愈出院，父亲是他在世上唯一的亲人，母亲在分娩他时难产身亡了，从小到大都是父亲带着他长大。父亲是个老教师，多年来都在讲台上持教的活儿，免不了吸进粉尘，落下了个病根也迟迟没有发现，到去检查时，已经是肺癌中后期了。他第一次体会到死亡的恐惧。他从不在父亲面前哭出声，他一哭，父亲就会责骂他，他为了成为父亲口中的“男人”，忍辱负重的一次次超越别人，等真正让父亲高兴满意时，父亲却已经上了病床在鬼门关前徘徊了。

天边的太阳依旧烤着大地，照到了他身上，却让他有些不寒而栗。

卡卡西重新回了房，带土显然恭候多时了，将翘起的腿放下指着身旁放在桌上的用盘子盛着的鱼还有一碗米饭，将水一同递给了他。

“别饿着，先吃东西吧。”

“谢谢前辈。”他双手接过坐在桌旁，将一次性筷子从中间掰开，双手合十闭着眼认真的窃窃私语了一句：“我开动了。”

止水一分钟前接了电话走了，现在偌大的房间只剩下他们两个人。带土看着他拉下了面罩夹起鱼肉吃得小心翼翼，吹着热气放凉了送到嘴中，连汤汁也一同拌着米饭吃得很干净。卡卡西发现他一直在盯着自己看，有些不自在的问道：“前辈，你也要吃吗？”

带土摆摆手，偷看被发现的人有些尴尬的低下了头接着看手机，却又不自觉的关了声音和闪光将这画面拍了下来。他的吃相确实很儒雅，尽管风卷残云，却丝毫没有杯盘狼藉的惨像，连物品的位置都没挪动过。

“前辈。”卡卡西叫了叫他，带土随即抬头看向他，等待着他的下一句话。

“如果可以，速度可以快一点吗？我想尽快的接到之后赚钱去解决问题。”

“你……欠债了？”带土问。

“不是……但，也可以这样说吧。”卡卡西放下了筷子，用餐巾纸擦了擦嘴，又灌了口水缓解着有些油腻的口感。

“你可以先找我借，我不急着要。”

“不用了，我想靠自己的能力来赚钱。”那样父亲才会愿意接受。

带土意味深长的凝视着他，看他吃完走到了自己面前，低眉颔首的跪下了身子，伸手摸向了自己的裆部，含羞带怯的问：“前辈，口交……是这样吗？”

“是。”他拉着他的手去解开自己的裤链，扒下内裤手把手教着他如何撸动男人的阴茎。“如果那样的，我就快一点教你，教完你就可以适应着签约了。好吗？”

“嗯。”

他答应的淡淡的，几乎听不出是什么情绪。手被带土扣着摸向疲软的阴茎，揉过睾丸又移到龟头，带着方才浓烈的麝香味刺激着卡卡西的鼻间。这就是刚才进入他身体的东西吗？

“一般在这之前都会有挑逗，挑逗硬了之后才会口；当然，也有把人口硬的，所以你都要学着练。”他叫卡卡西张开嘴，将人的面罩勾了下来，把半勃的阴茎送进了人嘴中，温热的口腔如同内壁包裹着他，带土控制不住低叹了一声。“含进去之后，就用舌头舔，从上至下的舔。”卡卡西闻言乖顺的伸舌舔着柱身，从出精口到他能舔到的地方，全用唾液濡湿舔过，男人勃起的阴茎抵着他的喉让他有些反胃想吐，带土及时说道：“反胃是正常的生理现象，但正片里出现了这一反应是不太雅观的，你要学会控制，懂吗？”他的手摁着卡卡西的头往里进，粗壮的柱状物快把他的口腔撑破，他的眼泪被呛了出来，抬眼看着带土眸子中带上了请求的意味。

“不舒服吗？”带土被他看的有些难受，只觉得堆积的性欲从见到他的那一刻起就开始忍不住的往外泄，他做的所有先前带土快看腻味的举动都显得格外的撩人，不管是扭着腰臀不适的吃下阴茎还是泪眼朦胧的看着他叫他“前辈”，他都觉得有些难以自持。

“唔……唔…”卡卡西摇了摇头，不能张口好好说话，却还是领会着对方话语中的精髓，舔过青筋，用口腔包裹着龟头亲昵的吻着，含吮出声。修长的指节拨开落下遮在眼前的银发，蹭过柱身，带土又泄出一声低喘。卡卡西谨慎的退了出来，龟头扯起银丝连到了他水亮的下唇，被他舔着含进了嘴里，他趴匐在带土腿间，两手还摸在他的睾丸处，小心的问着他：“前辈？我弄疼你了吗？”

“……”带土快要忍不住了，再和他多磨一会儿自己就快射到他脸上了。“没有，你继续吧，哪里不对我会教你。”

卡卡西又低下了头。无师自通的用有些色气的吻技亲着饱满的龟头，舔了银丝又将其带着到了柱身，从根部舔上，水汪汪的眸子无辜的看着他，被带土摁下时还带着几分的欲拒还迎。带土在他的口腔里挺动着，边做边说道：“这是很基本的，对方在你嘴里抽插模仿交媾时你要试着去迎合，尽管并不舒服也要做出很舒服的样子。”

卡卡西的口腔被塞满，鼓起了令人遐想的弧度，身下的校裤遮盖不住他的性欲，勃起将原来灰黑色的校裤染的湿了一片，膝盖跪在地上有些麻木的支撑着身体，他并紧了腿间想藏起腿间的狼狈，却还是被带土先一步看到。

“这很正常，不用藏着。”带土安抚着他，将小腿卡到了他的腿中间让他张开腿不用那么别扭的跪着，同时用鞋面轻蹭着缓解卡卡西的难受，卡卡西抖了一下连舔弄的速度都慢了下来，身体不禁随着带土的动作轻微挺动着配合着下体的磨蹭，因着带土的话而更加的放开了身子，涎水顺着嘴角淌下流到了双丸间，连手指都泛着红晕颤巍巍的。

“做的好，但还是要多练。”

带土抽出了自己的阴茎，擦了擦对方嘴边的浊液，将人拉了站起身来。卡卡西跪了太久，此时双腿发麻有些站不住，整个人都靠带土撑着有些虚脱的喘着。

“前辈……”卡卡西咽了口口水，趴在他肩头上道：“继续教我下一个吧。”

“好。”

带土无视了仍在挺立的柱身，将人抱进了怀里，手指探进衣物里用虎口蹭着他的后腰，卡卡西忍不住扬起了头咬着牙控制着生理反应，酥酥麻麻让人避之不及的触碰使他顿时软了身子更为依赖于带土的怀抱。

“这是抚摸，最常见的。顺着腰摸上去，”带土做着示范，将手从他的窄腰绕到了身后，顺着后背的河谷向上爱抚，又绕到胸前的软肉，感受到卡卡西的逃避他又将人扣紧了些，阴茎抵着人小腹磨蹭着，“然后向前摸，”他的手指将原本雪白的乳肉揉的通红，肉粒凸起被他捏在指间亵玩，卡卡西无力的倚靠着带土，“捏一下，或者用舔，很快就能硬。之后向下，”他放过胸前，大手抚摸着他的小腹，如同揉着猫咪的软肚子，这显然让卡卡西很受用，嘴里都发出了低低的喘气声，搂着他的脖颈的手都收紧了些。

“我进来啦。”

止水自顾自说着，推开了门。卡卡西的脸以肉眼可见的速度涨红，贴着带土试图遮住自己，如同个受到惊吓的鸵鸟。

“你先敲敲门不行吗？”带土瞪了他一眼，扭过身子将卡卡西整个人遮住，揉了揉那头肖想已久的银发，又低声哄道：“别害羞，继续。”

“这不是必修课吗？你现在不训练以后还不是要面对。”止水看了看卡卡西，又看了看带土，言简意赅道。

“你让他适应一下不好？”带土突然对他的虎狼之词莫名反感，急功近利是出不了太好的效果的——尽管他刚才一直在这样做。

“没事的，前辈。”卡卡西抬眸看着他，目光在落到止水身上与之相视时还是不免的有些内敛。

“人家都这样说了，你不快点别耽误人赚钱。”止水翘腿坐到位置上如个“考核官”一样看着两人。

“得了，你闭嘴吧。”带土回过头不再和他顶嘴，低下头来和卡卡西对视时，对方似是天生俱来一种妩媚，勾人魂魄般的温吞目光。

“继续吧。”卡卡西说。

带土抽来个无扶手的黑皮靠背椅坐了上去，托着他的屁股如刚开始时把他抱了上来坐在自己的大腿上，手伸进他的衣服里凸出了手指的轮廓，因着止水在场的原因，卡卡西进入状态十分迅速，几乎在带土摸上时，肌肤就红艳了一片。

“你还想看什么？扩张、口交、爱抚都教了。你这人真奇怪，以前一天不知道要看多少次的东西还要看，也不怕不举。”带土看着无所事事的止水道。他现在对止水突然有些嫌弃，以前和谁在他面前做这些东西都没有这种感觉，但止水那求知若渴的眼神的确让他十分的不舒服。

“问我干什么？继续你的教学步骤啊，带土老师。”止水开着玩笑道。

“你在这很影响我授课的质量。”

“多大点事，大家都是男的，怕啥？”

卡卡西快被这两人的对话给搞懵了，他确实不在意这些东西，只是当着别人的面和另一个人做出这种事来是他从未有过的，虽说如此，但带土一直以来都好声好气的和他说话，和对止水的态度简直判若两人，加之刚才带土在止水进门时把他抱在怀里转过身子挡着他的行为，他默默的在心里刷新了对带土的好感度——一个负责任的前辈。

带土一个擅长动手的说不过他一个会耍嘴皮子的，只能恶狠狠的干瞪着他。空气中火星四溅，卡卡西夹在中间帮谁也不是。

“行！这你说的。”带土带着戾气说着，手下不知轻重的掐了一把卡卡西的腰，惹得人痛呼了一声掐住他的肩，带土也不恼，冲卡卡西说道：“来练叫床吧，说实话我觉得这个实在没有什么好教的。”

止水莫名其妙收到了个挑衅的眼神，冲一脸茫然的卡卡心解释着：“我只喜欢鼬，真的，我不是那种人。你们继续。”

“谁要听你解释，不用你说，你有那个心思鼬就能冲上来给你阉了。”带土鄙视着他，手下更是时轻时重的各种揉捏按压，弄得卡卡西凑在他耳根里低声喘着不敢动弹。带土掐了他的屁股一把，义正言辞道：“后期可不会把你的声音扩大，你这样会重来的。”

负责后期的止水表示如果可以他确实可以做到这种事，看着带土就这样欺负哄骗着高中生他的良心有些不安的同时莫名鼓起了掌。为什么？可能这就是宇智波的天性吧。他想。

卡卡西听出了他的潜台词，但确实放不开，恍惚间起了点念头又被羞耻心迅速击溃。带土看他自己确实有些做不到，决心帮他一把，趁着人走神之际，猛的一把将手探入了湿湿黏黏的内裤里帮他草草撸了一把，卡卡西随即瞪大了眼叫出了声，才刚被别人抚慰过的阴茎就这样又射了出来，把带土的手心也弄得一片黏腻。

“抱歉……前辈…”卡卡西喘着气伸手想去帮他擦干净，却突然被人投以一个“不错”的目光。“还行，不过你要学会主动点，适当的喘息可以增加情趣。对了，不要太装腔作势和刻意卖弄，那样效果会适得其反。”

“他会痿的。”止水补充道。

“……”

止水说的是事实，而且说实话这确实不讨人喜，也许可能会有人喜欢听略微甜腻撒娇一点的，但那个人绝不会是带土。带土其实更喜欢真实一点的，不然和男人做爱还有什么区别？这也是带土拍了很多片带了众多新人以来尤为无奈的一点，他总是一遍又一遍的纠正对方，但就是改不过来，如骨子里天生自带一般，带土没办法，草草让人签约出道任人自生自灭。

但事实证明，他的观点并不是全对的，至少除了他，还是有人喜欢这种嗲音的。止水为此还好好嘲笑了他一番，尽管止水自己也不喜欢太做作的。

“他学挺快的，明天叫人观摩观摩挑个日子就可以接片了。”止水点了根烟，递了根给带土，带土看了看卡卡西，接了装进了包里回着他的话：“可以。”

“这种‘天才’还真挺少见的。”

烟雾缭绕，从窗口吹进的风让止水有些不适的眯了眯眼，看着两人又坐回了自己的位置上，感慨了一番。

“其实他可以更好。”带土离他远了，拿出翻盖火机凑近嘴中叼着的烟点着，又摆了个舒服的姿势坐着，目光挪回卡卡西身上，“只是他有些时间紧，遇到点麻烦。不过这点功夫也差不多够他应付初期了，等他的问题不是那么严重再好好教教也不是不行。”吞云吐雾间，卡卡西看向他的眼神带上了些感激。发自内心的。

“你可以回家洗个澡吃晚饭了，”带土看了看手机，“时间不早了。晚上可以的话你可以再来一下，这是我的明信片，来不来记得给我打电话。”他拿出了一张硬纸片放到卡卡西沙发的扶手上，冲他笑了笑，泄了不少烟云。

“谢谢前辈。”卡卡西接过卡片飞快存了号码，拿了自己的书包就要走人。

“等下。”

带土突然叫住了他。

卡卡西开了门站在门前扭头看着他。

“没事，去吧……”

“那前辈再见。”

门一关上，带土方才要说却忘记的话又涌了上来，他不禁愤愤的踢了脚桌子腿，结果就是把自己的脚弄疼了。

“你说你，是不是看上人家了？”止水看着他诡异的笑着。

“你又不是不知道，我喜欢的是琳。”带土拿出烟头在烟灰缸里摁熄，语气淡定的如同在讨论“今天天气很好”的话题。

“得了，琳姐都做了你多久的挡箭牌了。不是喜欢琳吗？怎么会来干这种活呢，啊？直男？”

“你小子是不是欠揍？”带土示威的挥了挥拳头，“这他妈是正常的培训工作。你以前见过多少了，所有的都是生理反应！自我控制不住的那种，懂？”

“懂懂懂……”止水敷衍着他，语气里满是怀疑。“你以前确实和个直男一样，现在真的怎么看怎么弯，和蚊香差不多。”

“？”带土走过来笑着扬了扬拳头，猛踩了他一脚，像小孩子一样快速的逃之夭夭。

“宇智波带土！假直男！”

听着止水走出了门站在走廊上喊叫，冲在前头的带土感觉异常的刺激，仿佛又回到了小时候和他一起玩的那段岁月。

先去做什么呢？打个电话叫琳一起吃饭，但还是先洗澡吧。

比起前些年来带土已经安分很多了，刚从大学出来那几年仗着家里有钱有势男女通吃，左搂右抱，以至于后来琳一度刷新了对他的认知让两人有了隔阂，后来带土又脱身和她好好解释了一番两人才又恢复了正常的朋友关系。他和琳的关系模模糊糊让人看不透，但连带土自己都知道琳其实更喜欢当年同一届的学霸，是自己一直在缠着人家搞得三个人有些莫名尴尬，琳确实很专一，义正言辞的拒绝他后也没再恋爱，不是不想，只是心选找到了另一半让她有些失望。带土本来也单身，看琳单身两人索性一直单着，找了个安分又不太正经的工作做着，前半段日子是去教女人，后来搞得看到女人的裸体他就想吐，后来又去教男人，比他年长的也有，年幼的也有，但他的心还是激动不起来，就是纯粹的“生理反应”。

他突然觉得自己后半辈子可能要孤独终老了，毕竟他现在对什么都不太感性趣。哦，对了，还有卡卡西。带土冲澡时还在回味对方各种妩媚的样子，不是女人，却比女人更加的漂亮。

“只是年轻一点，白一点，身材好一点而已。我喜欢的是琳……是琳……”带土自我催眠着，但却怎么也想不起来琳的样子了，满脑子都被卡卡西的脸给占据，连唇腔里都在回味着那个甜滋滋的吻。

他不是太喜欢接吻，说是接吻还不如称这为“唾液交换”。带土觉得这有点恶心，所以平常就是培训拍片也很少会这样干，就连刚毕业那几年和他接吻的人也都只有寥寥几个，但不知为什么，他看到卡卡西那泛着水光的唇和桃色的舌尖就想探进去尝尝那里到底是什么味道。是草莓还是香草？提拉米苏还是蛋糕？

是草莓。太甜了，混杂着草莓的提拉米苏。

02.琳

“父亲，我该走了。”卡卡西看着挂在墙上的钟表，收拾起食盒来。

“嗯，忙的话就去吧，我没什么大碍。卡卡西啊，刚洗过澡的话记得穿厚点，会着凉的。”父亲笑着坐在床上对他说道。

“会的。那我先走了？”

“嗯。”

他空出只手抱了抱朔茂，他的父亲有些瘦了，病魔摧残得他不能如往日大快朵颐的吃菜吃饭，刚入院时的病服穿在身上有些松垮起来。

卡卡西出了门有些疲倦的倚着墙壁叹了一声，手中的食盒仿佛有千斤中，脚下也如灌了铅般挪不动步子。他这般年龄的孩子想必现在都在家里同父母一起在看电视吧，但他却只能来来回回自己独当一面撑起一个家。他不怨谁，他只要他的父亲活下来，活下来留在他身边就好，别的他不敢再去奢求。

愿望离他终究很遥远，当下是最现实的现实。

为了赶时间，卡卡西拦了辆出租车回了家。开了门，对着空无一人的家自言自语道：“我回来了。”

洗洁精的沫子被他涮了干净，卡卡西擦了擦手，将食盒中的清水倒出扣在了窗台上自然风干，小跑着到了玄关处坐下穿着鞋，出门前不忘父亲的叮嘱披了件羽绒大衣。昼夜温差有些大，晚上的水汽多了起来。

“去这里。”卡卡西指着左泉给他的纸条上的字，递给了司机看。

司机点点头，示意明白。

窗外的风景倒退着，形形色色的人们穿着暖和的衣服牵着家人或恋人的手逛着街，就连孩子也结伴一同唱着歌咧开嘴笑着，而他什么也没有。

卡卡西关了窗，低了头杵着脑袋泛着困。

“先生，太冷了吗？”司机辨不出他的年纪，只能这样叫着。

“没事，不用开暖风，我只是累了。”

“嗯，先生要去的地方是很繁荣的片区呢！是在那里工作的人吗？那里可是个好地方啊。”司机以一种奇特的方式在后视镜里和他对视，勾起了一抹质朴的笑。

“工作吗？算是吧…”说着，他突然想起了什么重要的事，拿出手机打给了带土。

电话通了，却没有人说话。卡卡西以为带土在等他开口，于是先叫了一声，“喂，前辈？”

无人应答。

“或许是不小心按到了？”司机好意的提醒着。

“……”卡卡西将手机离了耳边看着亮起的屏幕上闪动的秒数，对对方传来的有些吵闹的声音莫名窝火。

“先生的前辈是个大忙人呢～可能在应付晚宴，过了这个路口就到地方了，您不如等会儿再打一个？”

卡卡西挂断了电话，阖了眼吐出了句轻柔的“好吧”。

有了司机的陪聊，卡卡西竟觉到达的速度有些快，下了车对着司机还客气的说了声“谢谢您了”。这是必要的礼仪，即使对方冒犯了他他还是要这样说，他的家教。

卡卡西戴上了兜帽，不再穿着校服的他青春的像个大学生，但还是稚嫩了些。和红豆礼貌的打了个招呼后，他便熟练的进了电梯上楼。敲了敲房间的门，听到了熟悉的声音。

“进来吧。”

卡卡西推开了门，不止有止水和鼬，还有一群以画着淡紫色眼影的女人和橘色刺头男人为首的人，零零散散总共十一个人。那么大的仗势，卡卡西站在了原地有些不知道该怎么开口，但好在鼬先开口介绍了起来：“鹿惊，这是我之前的同学，不用担心，他们也是从事这一行的技术工作的，不是男优或者女优。他们以后也会是你的考核官。”

“哈？这小子也太嫩了点吧，快点结束啦，我还想回家接着研究新的炸药。什么比艺术还重要！”黄头发的男孩毛毛躁躁的站起来夸张的比划了起来，待空气安静了，又突然扩大分贝，叫了一声“爆炸！”

卡卡西被吓得后退了一步，但还是不失礼貌的在九人面前欠了欠身：“我叫旗木鹿惊，今后请多指教。”

“你好，我叫弥彦。”橘色头发的男人作为表率起身介绍了起来，“这位蓝紫色头发的是我的女朋友小南，我们负责服装；黄头发那位是迪达拉，他和那位红头发的蝎是搭档，负责化妆的；”他转着身子接着介绍道：“像芦荟的那个是绝，负责管理和维修器材的；再旁边的那位是角都，管钱的；那个袒胸露乳的是飞段，负责灯光的；最后的这个是干柿鬼鲛，负责搬运器材。”

卡卡西一个个对着名字记着，尽管有些晕乎，但还是很快记下了所有人。

“带土呢？还没来？”小南有些不耐烦的叩着扶手抱怨着。

“是啊，主角都还没来。”绝随即应和着道。

“指不定又去找琳吃饭了。”止水刷着朋友圈嚼着嘴里的丸子习以为常，“他两单身阵线算是站牢了，好好的女神硬是处成了闺蜜，也真有他的。”

“是我我就直接把她绑起来，哪有那么麻烦。”飞段将手背在脑后，睨了卡卡西一眼，“坐啊新人，别不好意思。”

“谢谢。”卡卡西找了位置坐下，正式融入了他们的话题。“刚才我给前辈打电话来着，接通了，但他没说话。”

“得，准是吃饭去了。”止水将吃完的串丸子的木签扔进了垃圾桶，吧唧吧唧嚼着喝了口水，伸了个懒腰舒服极了，“是不是特别吵？如果是那就是和琳没错了，他估计又要水我们。”

卡卡西小声的问了句：“琳？是前辈很重要的人吗？”

“差不多吧，友情之上恋人未满，带土唯一一段时间长一点的异性关系。”止水又开始背地里损着带土。

小南有些不满的瞪了止水一眼，替姐妹说起话来。“你损带土别连带着琳，琳多温柔，拒绝了你家带土也没去追别人，这才是好女孩。”

“我哪有说她不好？我提都没提她，再说了我们家带土又不是缺人，要得着死贴着她？”

“抱歉呢，现在就是你家带土死贴着我们小琳。”小南说着，无奈的耸了耸肩。

“你！”止水拍案而起，又被鼬给强行拉了坐下来，拍着肩安慰着。

这两人针尖对麦芒谁也不让谁，一个摄像的和一个处理后期的吵了起来，鼬突然觉得莫名其妙。

一旁的弥彦显然见多了这样的场面，轻笑了两声不表态。

“所以他还来不来，不来我就回家睡觉去了。大好的休息日～”迪达拉说着打了个哈欠，杵着下巴百无聊赖。

“指不定等会儿就来了，再等等，”鼬劝着众人稍安勿躁。

卡卡西心中突然生起了带土不会来的预感，但他也说不准，尽管再找个男人示范照样可以通过“考核”，但他不确定他对着那个男人会不会像对着带土一样沉下心来真正去享受，也许他只会更紧张，将带土教的内容全部忘的一干二净。

等了快半小时，鼬的耐心也被磨没了，手指滑动着屏幕打通了带土的电话。

“喂，带土哥，你是不是忘了晚上还有事要做？”

“啊？没忘嘛，这不约会着。”

“约会？你和琳姐不是只是朋友吗？”鼬有些难以置信的听着。

“什么？！让我听听！”一众人忙凑过去将手机开了免提，做贼一样的偷偷摸摸，卡卡西看着他们有些不知所云的坐在原位不动声色，仿佛局外人一般。

“嗯，确实是朋友。但刚才，小琳同意和我在一起了，祝福我吧！”带土笑的人想过去揍他一顿，十一个人连番用语言轰炸着他，一句祝福也没有。

“你们这群朋友啊……”带土有些无奈，琳的笑声在这边都能听到。

“你忘了吗？你不是说过今晚要来教鹿惊的？”鼬把卡卡西想问的话说出了口，卡卡西随即如坐针毡等着对方的回答。

“抱歉哈……有点激动，忘记了。他来了吗？”

“他来了，人家给你打了电话还陪着我们等你等了半小时。”鼬看向卡卡西的眼神有些心涩，但对方却没事人一样的在和他对视时弯眼笑着。

“抱歉……”

鼬看着卡卡西笑莫名的来气，好脾气一下子没了。“你不该对我说，你该对他说。”旋即，他挂断了电话深呼吸着平复起心情。

九个人还在叽叽喳喳讨论着琳和带土在一起的事，鼬静静走到了卡卡西身边，拍了拍他的肩，问道：“要找个人重新试试吗？那样我也会酌情考察你的表现，过不过还是看你的，别担心。”

卡卡西不再沉默，裹紧了身上的大衣，“那麻烦鼬先生了。”

今晚还真是异常的冷。

带土的临时缺席让鼬只能又去找了个男人来。

“介绍一下，这是佐井，这是鹿惊。”

被叫佐井的男人皮肤呈现出死一般的惨白，他笑着握住了卡卡西的手，轻轻摇了摇，“不用担心，我算半个性冷淡，你把我当成纯粹的搭档就可以了。”

“嗯。麻烦您了。”

卡卡西说完，从包里拿出块软糖嚼着最后咽了下去——他怕等会太紧张，现在分散会儿注意力。

“开始吧。”弥彦打了个响指，对着两人道。

佐井露出一贯的温柔微笑来：“别紧张。”

卡卡西点了点头。几乎是半强迫着自己坐上了佐井的大腿，随后解着人衬衫纽扣的手的颤抖肉眼可见，豆大的汗珠流了下来，看的一众人有些怀疑起来。卡卡西吞咽了口唾沫，将佐井的扣子完全解开，在贴向人胸前时却忍不住的泛起了恶心，背过头来干呕了一阵擦了擦带出的泪水，起身离开了他，真挚的九十度弯腰道歉：“抱歉，我没有嫌弃您的意思……是我自身的问题。”他又看向了一旁的止水和鼬，用同样的口吻说道：“抱歉鼬先生止水先生，耽误你们的时间了。”

“不会。”佐井起身给了他个拥抱，扣上自己的扣子，从包里拿出纸巾递给了他，“如果不是和我，你一定能做的很好。”

“您过奖了。”

虽说对人不太熟，但小南却是真心感受到了鹿惊这个人为人处世方法的谦卑，对他的好感也直线上升，同时女人的第六感也让她察觉到些许的不对劲。她开口问道：“你下午是和带土一起的吗？”

“嗯。”卡卡西诚实的点了点头，用佐井给的纸巾擦干净了污渍扔进了垃圾桶，给了她个象征性的微笑。

“初次指导都容易依赖于对方，带土嘛暂且不说，但听鼬说你还是个高中生吧？这种事带土也只是个老师，你也不能只找他一个人的，所以你要适应和别人的接触，能做到吗？”小南劝导着他，一席话点明了所有人却让卡卡西当局者迷了。

“依赖吗？很抱歉是我太不成熟了……那个，我明天再来可以吗？”卡卡西退让着问道。

“当然可以。”鼬笑着递给他块糖果，又是同种包装的泡泡糖。“你可以晚一点来，多睡一会儿，学生的身体健康可是很重要的。”

“谢谢鼬先生。前辈们，我先回去了。”

众人点点头，看着少年的背影消失在门前，又开始七嘴八舌的讨论了起来。

“带土太过分了吧！忘记约定的事还一副笑嘻嘻的样子。”绝第一个为卡卡西打抱不平，皱着眉眼里快闪出泪光。

“他确实有点过分了，”弥彦也开始公正的评价起来，“但毕竟和念念已久的女神在一起了，脑子发热也很正常嘛。”

小南在他头上叩了一击，环胸有些汗颜的看着他：“会不会用词的？还脑子发热，他就是脑子没了，他都必须来！”

“喂喂……这样偏激不好吧……”飞段看着她有些摸不着头脑，“你刚才不是还帮琳说话的吗？现在带土和她在一起了你不应该帮他两说话吗？怎么又骂起来了？”

佐井悄悄退了出去，却看到了仍站在窗口吹风的卡卡西。

“会着凉的，多注意点。”他脱下了围巾堪堪帮卡卡西戴上，对方抗拒了几下又难为情的接受了。

“佐井先生也有女朋友吗？”他看着黑漆漆的天，扯起了不相关的话题。

“嗯，马上快结婚了。怎么了？”佐井笑了笑，站在他身侧闭眼间想起了黄发的女人来。

“没事，只是觉得有些好奇。恋爱结婚这种事，应该不会和我有关系的。”他垂眸看着低处的建筑，无心一眼，佐井却突然觉得他满目都是遗憾。

“你现在还太小，等到了大学一般就会找到心仪的人了，再不济工作后也会遇到的，不要太着急。你……是喜欢女孩子的吧？”

“怎么这样问？”卡卡西回忆着自己的经历，却发现并没有一个女孩子被他牢牢记住过，他于是摇了摇头，抿唇答道：“我可能是个无性恋吧，到现在还没有恋爱过……”

“但你刚才反应挺大的，你对别的男人也这样吗？”

果然他还对刚才自己的失态而记挂在心。别的男人？除了带土他想不到别人了，但对带土时自己却并没有那种感觉，是带土太熟练了吗？应该吧。他自我安慰着。

“没有，但我也没有嫌弃您的意思，请千万不要往心里去！”

佐井咯咯的笑着，温柔的如融化的软雪。如果他先认识的是佐井，他一定不会是那种反应的。

“我没有耿耿于怀。不如说你对带土还挺‘专一’的，除了他别人都不可以吗？很有意思呢。”

卡卡西被他那么一说忽然红了脸，正襟危坐的脱下了佐井的围巾塞到人手里，眼神飘闪到了别处浑身有些燥热。“没有您说的那么夸张……很高兴和佐井先生聊天，我还有些事要处理，先告辞了。”

佐井看着他仓皇而逃的身影，手中的围巾还带着他脖颈温热的温度，明明很诚实的用身体和行动回答了呢。

“我说！他就是个混蛋！”

“他哪里又混蛋了？他追你闺蜜不是一直挺上心的吗？”

“谁又说这个了！单凭今天鹿惊的事我对他的好感就‘噌噌’往下降！”

女人歇斯底里的声音响的门都挡不住，整个走廊都能听得一清二楚。

止水为了挽救下自己的耳膜，出言打断了又要生气的女人，看着弥彦道：“你确定带土现在对琳还是那种感情？说实话今天他教鹿惊的时候我在场，他……真的不像个直的。”

小南一听火气越烧越旺，就差没把带土撕了。“你们男人可真厉害，啊？白天和男人搂搂抱抱卿卿我我，晚上又和女人搅在一起嘻嘻哈哈？”

蝎戳穿事实说道：“说带土不要带上‘你们男人’好吗，很无辜的。”

止水附议着，开始怀疑了起来。“这种大事不应该是他主动打电话过来报喜吗？他不会是在开玩笑吧？”他及时堵住了弥彦的嘴将对方“头脑发热”的言论扼杀在摇篮里。

“你明天自己问问？我不伺候了，爱怎样就怎样吧，让人省点心也不行。”小南说着就扯着弥彦离开了。

剩下的人一看领头的走了也都陆陆续续离开了。

止水看着鼬顿觉内心乏力，趴在了他的肩头喃喃着：“但我真的看到他对鹿惊挺好的……那不是错觉。”

“嗯，我相信你。但我们现在能做的也没什么了，先回家睡一觉？”鼬抚着他的黑发温言软语说着，换来了对方的意料中的回应。

于是，明亮的房间被人熄了最后一盏灯，也开始了熟睡。

卡卡西又去看了次父亲，但父亲已经睡着了。摸着他尚有余温的手也没醒过来。

我果然还是做不到很好的控制和收敛感情，所有隐藏起来的情绪总会被一个相识才几分钟甚至过路人认出，父亲，这样被动的我很失败吧。

他的手指抚摸过父亲指腹上的茧，泪光中又回到了童年时父亲带他去野外钓鱼的画面。他没有母亲的陪伴，父亲给了他所有力所能及的事物，母性的慈爱宽容与父亲的严厉管教都在他身上体现。父亲，是所有男孩的英雄。旗木朔茂也不例外。

见到父亲时内心总会感伤一番，如同在和将要离别之人道别，在面对未知时人总是显得慌乱且无力回天。

“父亲，我回去了。”他轻手轻脚的不敢惊扰父亲的梦境。

他又该回到空无一人的旗木宅了。

所有人都能收获一个美满的结局，而他，收获的只有一次又一次的抛弃、遗忘。

“我回来了。”

夜风将窗帘吹的摆出幽静的倩影，他漠然无言的脱了鞋把窗户关上，褪下了大衣，他的身子尤为单薄，止不住的打了个喷嚏，将鼬给的糖放在了桌上。

洗漱完毕躺在榻榻米上时，他的脑子里一片空白，什么都忘了，又什么都在内心深处演着小剧场。

晚安，不被偏爱的人。

次日的清晨，难能的下起了小雨。

“不是炎热的夏天吗？”卡卡西自言自语的看着窗外飘飞的雨点，梳顺了有些凌乱的头发走进厨房开始做早餐。

父亲的稀饭里加了银耳和少量的盐，他应该会喜欢。

卡卡西换上了雨靴，带上了伞走出了家门。医院并不远，只用走上十分钟左右就能到。

夏雨冲刷着蓬勃生长的植物，带着泥土的潮湿水汽，在空气中弥漫起清新的气味来，此时已过了樱花盛开的旺季，粉嫩的花朵失了踪影，再过不久，取而代之的将是遍地金黄的落叶。

父亲还没醒，卡卡西念着今天有事要做也不多逗留，将拖欠的住院费交了后匆匆离开了。

他的路还很长，他一定也会让父亲的路也走的很长。

“早安，红豆前辈。”

“今天也来了吗？加油啊！”红豆笑着冲他打气。

“承您吉言，我先上楼了。”

“嗯！”

卡卡西睡得不是太好，平时学习就很累，好不容易能休息的日子他也早起了忙这忙那，黑眼圈迟迟消不下来，导致他在和鼬两个人对视时都忍不住问了对方一句。

“昨晚没休息好吗？”

鼬挠了挠头打了个哈欠，理了理还有些凌乱的衣领，云淡风轻道：“还可以。昨晚去操心带土哥的事了，有些累。”

卡卡西在内心踌躇良久，终是忍不住问出了口：“那他还会来吗？”

“这个……”鼬被他期待的眼神看的有些无助，“我也说不准。那家伙谁能猜的透，和琳在一起了也不知道他还会不会干这一行。”

“这样吗？”卡卡西的眸色暗了下去，失了魂一样的放空了，“那祝福他们啊。”勾起了一抹笑来。

他的破绽太明显，鼬不想再看到他这有些勉为其难的假开心，及时中止了这个话题。“带土昨天教的有学会一点吗？”

好吧他的错，他又提到带土了，他该死。

“学会很多，前辈教的很好，受用不尽。”卡卡西用着官方口吻回答着。

“那就好，现在还有些早，我有点累了先睡一会儿。书架上有漫画，抽箱里有水和可乐，请随意。”鼬边说边离开了房间往外去了。

第一次一个人在这个陌生的环境独处，卡卡西细细打量起四周来。近五米高的落地窗被一层薄纱窗帘遮盖着隐隐约约能看出个大概，一层密不透光的黑色窗帘被系在了两旁等候着以备需要之时；宽大的办公桌上摆放着大大小小的文件夹以及两台笔记本电脑；房间的最左侧是一个高大的书架，满满当当放的整整齐齐，还有个柜子是专门用来放摄像机的——那应该是鼬先生安排的；中间和右边摆放着数把椅子，靠墙的那边是有扶手的软椅；墙壁上挂着用宝石镶嵌起来的名画，低调的不惹人眼却又张狂的显摆着自己的财力；最顶上的天花板上一个庞大的团扇图案周身用黄金雕刻的“UCHIHA”的英文更为气势雄伟，剑拔弩张的向来人展示着宇智波的强大魄力。

惊叹之余，他无所事事的抽出本几年前的杂志百无聊赖的看了起来。内容多是些他不感兴趣的八卦绯闻，看的他昏昏欲睡，脑袋一点一点的。

“我进来了。”

听到人说话了声音，卡卡西立刻清醒了过来将手中的杂志放到了一旁，慌乱的站起身来看着来人。

“坐啊，怎么那么拘谨。”

卡卡西看着眼前的止水，心中生起的期待再次幻灭。

“没有，我以为是——”

“是带土吧？我知道。”止水走到办公桌前开了电脑，又看看手机，“但他昨晚都没回家，谁知道又在哪里灯红酒绿、春色满屋了。”

“前辈是个花心的人？”卡卡西问。

“也不是吧，他还挺专一的，就是爱玩。好几次和人上床上一半走了，男的女的都有。不说这个，你可以自己去问他。”总觉得和外家人说这个有些有损宇智波的名声，止水及时收住了声。

“不用了。”

止水看他从昨晚到现在就一直这表情，也多是面罩立了功，遮了他大半张脸让多半的人都猜不透，这大概也是一种自我保护吧。

两人闲聊了半小时，窗外的雨已停了，太阳也渐渐拨开阴霾重见天日。

“早。”

带土揉了揉眼睛，满脸疲惫的开门走进，连眨眼间都有数不尽的慵懒。

“你昨晚去哪了？”止水开门见山道。

“出去玩了，管那么多干嘛。”带土说着，有些愧疚的看向了卡卡西。

“那个…抱歉啊。”

卡卡西不动声色的没有回答，眼神盯在一处聚精会神的看着。

“鹿惊？”带土叫了一声。

“嗯？没事，我习惯了。”

“……”

习惯了，习惯了对方的忘记迟到，习惯了不告而别，习惯了吞声咽气，甚至习惯了一味的包容。

带土有些担忧的将手前探摸了摸他的脑门，很正常的体温。“你还好吗？”

卡卡西冲他笑了，“我很好啊。”

一时之间，在场的两位宇智波仿佛都看出了点什么，却又谁都说不上来，直到卡卡西的下半句话才让止水摸出了点端倪。

“前辈的话，有女朋友很忙了不用太勉强在我身上花时间的。”

有些别扭的小情绪。止水忍着笑去看带土，却发现这个榆木脑袋还站在原地愣神。

卡卡西是不常说这种话的，他一般只会选择不作声或者露出很高兴的样子来让对方放心而不心存顾虑，那是很违背本心的东西，但他做起来却异常的娴熟，只是在看到带土时。

他想说真话了。

“不会啊，这是我的工作，我——”

卡卡西打断他一本正经的说道：“前辈不应该找一个正经一点的工作吗？和男人在一起后又去和女朋友在一起，会吃醋的吧。”

“我看琳不会。”但你会。止水看的揪心，仿佛体会到小说中总裁误会女主时路人的那种心理了。

“你……”带土被他的话说的红了脸，像被抓奸在床的出轨男一样面上有些过不去，自负的问了句：“吃醋了？…”

“我没有。”卡卡西几乎是脱口而出，但那抹红晕却分外显眼的如同昨日的那颗小痣一般被他的瞳孔捕捉到随即愣了神。

止水识时宜的缄默着，等着带土的回答。

“在想什么你…？”带土格外灿烂的笑了，揉着他的银发只觉得他的脑袋里想的有些多了。“这不影响我工作的，我还是可以照常来教你，琳也知道我的工作，她也支持我。不用多想了。对了，听鼬说他昨天叫佐井来配合你了，还顺利吧。”

止水替他回答道：“不行，人就是要你，一和别人别说口交了，连解衣服都困难的堪比登天。”

止水如此直白的话说的卡卡西再次脸红着说不出话来，只能低下头逃开带土的眼神，转移着话题：“前辈，什么时候开始考核？”

带土指指一旁的止水，“你问他。”

“现在？”

“可以。”带土回答了一声，看着卡卡西等他回答。

“听前辈的。”

“那好，上去吧。”

三人乘了电梯回到了昨天的房间，暗间里还算宽敞，足够止水搬了把椅子进去坐在一旁。

“开始吧。”止水咳嗽了两声，冲脱了鞋坐在床上的卡卡西说着。

卡卡西点点头，回忆着带土说的话，将床头柜上那瓶已拆封的润滑剂拿了来，缓缓脱了自己的裤子，露出尚还沉睡中的肉色阴茎，躺下身子把枕头塞到了自己腰下，将大股润滑剂倒到了手上，试探着探进了一指，痛苦的呜咽了一声，赤裸的脚踝都忍不住抽搐着。

“别紧张，你能做到的。”带土坐在一旁扶着他的腿根，作为“老师”，他自然有着特殊权利，但他和止水都知道这也只是走个形式不然直接通过会搞得人内心膨胀的。

一旁的止水看着带土如狼似虎的看着他的腿间，忽然不明白该夸他敬业还是骂他流氓。

卡卡西听了他的话用一根手指在后穴中抽动着让身体适应，双眼紧闭香汗淋漓，带土把他衣服都解了一半，握着男孩的脚心踩上自己的大腿，拉着他的手当着止水的面“作弊”。

“按这里，知道吗？”带土引着卡卡西摸向了前列腺的位置，轻轻按压着听着他喘息出声，涎液便泛滥着流了出来。

“前辈……身体好麻…”卡卡西神志不清的又添了根手指，带土脱了衣服裸露着身材健硕的上半身，瞪了一旁的止水一眼随即让卡卡西侧躺着背对着止水自己去挡住了他。

“你这样你要我怎么考核？？”

“别找茬，差不多得了。”带土冷嘲热讽道，转过身子躺在了卡卡西身后贴着他。

“前辈……”

“别害怕。”带土吻着他的后背，掰着他的手指往他体内送去，抽送着后穴逐渐溢出了肠液喷了自己满手，放松了下来，带土抱着私心的将他的手指抽出，换了自己的手指插进去，尚且干燥的异物让卡卡西颤抖着抓着被单战栗，享受着对方熟练的按压扩张， 脑子里空白一片全然忘记了止水的存在，控制不住的呻吟了起来。

“啊……前辈…慢一点！…太多了……”

被二次开苞的后穴还是不太适应着，带土也不急，手探去前身抚慰着他的阴茎，轻搓着褶皱处顺着柱身往下摸，手指在双丸间上下蹭着，在这样的前后夹击下，卡卡西的穴口被撑开，两瓣雪丘间殷红的穴口漂亮极了，还是个咬人的利器。带土早已肿胀勃起的阴茎在他的一声声前辈中越发的粗壮，脱了裤子就有些迫不及待的将龟头抵住了穴口。

“前辈！……”

卡卡西瞪大了眼，腿被带土强制性的岔开，圆润的龟头卡了一下顺畅的滑了进去，昨天的肿痛还未消下去，穴口也比昨日要适应一些，不至于太过困难。手指在对方的胸前打转，舌头舔进耳蜗发出啧啧的水声让卡卡西羞的把头埋低，但入眼的便是自己挺立的阴茎和被撑开吃着带土的下体向外流着水的难以启齿的地方。

“不会受伤的，让我再进去一点……”带土贴着他的耳侧亲昵的如恋人般哄着他，感受到对方细细的“嗯”了一声，放松了身子让出点空隙让带土将剩余的部分完全进了去。体内炙热的肉棒尝试的挺动着，听到了卡卡西压低的舒服的喘息声，舔着他的脊背有些得意道：“是不是有感觉了？全部吃下去吧。”

卡卡西眼都红了，被带土抱着腰跪起身来撅着屁股朝他，后穴中的阴茎还未脱离出来，带土扶着他的腰开始快速耸动了起来，肉棒进出碾压过软肉让卡卡西忍不住身子发软快要陷进了床单里，被带土调教的叫出让他舒适的嗓音，如只优雅的金丝雀，却又陷入情欲潮红了脸与优雅沾不上边。

“啊、唔……带土…好胀……”卡卡西一激动连敬称都忘了，臀部颤抖着穴口缩紧夹的带土一阵舒爽，眼神失焦的看到一旁坐着的止水忍不住夹的更紧，肠液淅淅沥沥全浇到了带土勃发的龟头上，带土趴在他身上故意凑在他耳旁喘出了声，昨天的触摸让带土基本摸清了他的敏感带，此刻他正自得的摸着卡卡西的小腹感受到自己龟头的形状，在他平坦的小腹上按了按，目光深邃着和他咬耳朵。

“感受到了吗？在这里……”卡卡西被折腾得只能用点头摇头回答他，身下愈来愈快的抽送挺腰磨的他张嘴就是止不住的浪叫，偏偏带土又开着黄腔不停挑逗着他，“如果你有子宫，射在里面会怀孕的。”

他的嗓音低沉沙哑，听起来如同生理知识的教学在卡卡西这里却如装了滤镜般的是句勾引。

他眼前的物品开始重影了起来。这已经不是“考核”了吧？

带土大力挺弄着带出汁水溅到他白嫩的大腿根上，让其不上不下的挂在腿间随带土的动作而轻晃着，对方的前身已经喷薄着出了精，除了开始那下，带土再未抚摸过他的阴茎，也就意味着他的第二次被带土插入就学会了用后面达到高潮。

“你真的天赋易鼎。”带土拍了拍他的屁股，凿开了深处的嫩肉，逼他叫出声来。

“还有些新的教你。”带土说着，将他抱起翻了个身，阴茎转着圈与肉壁负距离接触，碾的卡卡西无助的啜泣起来。

“嗯……哼、啊…前辈……要死了…”

带土好笑的将他的双腿扛到了肩上，看着身下的旖旎风光又硬了一圈，也不管对方还处在不应期，直直的抽出猛的插了进去。

“太…用力了！……轻…”

止水看的一阵脸红心跳，端正的鹿惊上了床居然是这般的乖顺与勾人，他不觉的咽了口唾沫，看着他流着泪面罩被勾下来和带土接吻发出色情的声响，眼神在看向自己这边时又飞速挑开。

“看他做什么？”带土不满的睁眼顺着他的视线看去，用手挡住了他哭红的眼，炫耀似的将舌尖从卡卡西嘴中退出扯起银丝，又再次用力吻回去。

他为什么还不射？…卡卡西被吻的嘴唇发麻，一边的臀瓣被带土握着大力揉捏往外掰开，像是要让粗壮的柱身进的更深。他的阴毛蹭在卡卡西的穴口搔弄着，加之青筋与肉壁的磨蹭，痒意与快感同时袭来各占据了他一半的思绪。

“教你点别的。可能你也用不上。”

带土将阴茎抽了出来，卡卡西忍不住的挺了挺腰适应着空虚的袭来，龟头被穴口卡住发出类似接吻的响声，他满脸都是情欲的潮红与害羞带来的泣不成声。穴口还未忘记带土的尺寸，张合着向外流出先前的润滑剂与肠液还有不太多的男人的精液。男孩的后穴还未被完全操开，但还是能清晰看到穴内红腻的壁肉。

卡卡西蜷着脚趾扣上了带土的背，喘着气开口道：“什么？”

带土不再回答他，毫不介意的抱着他的两条长腿往自己这边靠，最后当着止水的面，用两指撑开了穴口将舌伸了进去。

“前辈！……好脏…”卡卡西想把他踢开却被人拽住了脚踝扣紧不能动弹，试图缩紧穴口不让带土进入却被柔软的舌给撬开舔的更深。

止水有些看不下去了，轻咳着提醒他注意分寸，白日宣淫不要太过了。

带土埋首在他腿间皱眉瞥了止水一眼，又抓着奶白的大腿分的更开，戳人的发尖随着他的动作剐蹭着腿间，痒的卡卡西想闭上腿磨蹭却又被带土往两边压低，他的哭声又断断续续了起来。

“痒……”

带土邪笑着看他，卡卡西低下头和他相视着媚眼如丝。

“哪里痒？”

带土将手摸向了大腿根揉着，“这里？”而后又探进了熟识他的洞穴转着圈，“还是这里？”

止水看出他是诚心欺负鹿惊，而鹿惊还特别实诚却又内敛的动了动身子，小声的说了声“都有。”于是乎，一向以自持能力优秀为荣的带土毫不犹豫的跳进了对方的温柔陷阱，肉茎再次进入温柔乡被卡卡西顺从的吞到了最深处。

他已经开始顺从带土了。

带土狡黠的笑了笑，将他的呻吟打断在喉间猛烈的抽动了起来。被泪水浸湿的眸子羞红着嗔着他，身下却是与之截然不同的柔柔的吸吮，由青涩一点点被带土催熟。忽然想起什么事没做，带土将手覆在了人胸前用指腹搓挤着粉嫩的红樱，趁卡卡西舒服的眯着眼发出哼哼时挺进最深处射了出来。

“啊——！带土……什么东西……进…进来了……”

带土其实特别想调戏他一番，但止水在场，身为前辈他也不好说太多挑逗的话。看着卡卡西躺在身下阴茎还没从疲软期脱离出来就已经被灌满了白色的浊液，腿失力的从带土肩上下来垂在了两侧，烂熟的穴口还在往外吐着精液，带土强硬着将性欲压了下去，喝了口水把卡卡西抱在了自己怀里。

“还不通过？你还要看着我给他清理吗？”

“行行，过了过了。你居然是会不带套的人？”止水疑惑着走到了门前，手握着把手将按未按。

“你给过我？”

止水闻言急了，走到床头柜前拉开最低下的抽屉，把两盒避孕套摔到了他床上。

“够不够？是不是少了？”

“行吧我的锅。”带土认命的点点头，补了句：“我又不是不帮他清理，你嚷嚷什么？”

止水看着他怀里扭过头去的人无语凝噎。

“我只是不想你让人生病。”

“没那么粗心大意，你快出去，我带他去浴室了。”

“好。对了，等会儿你负责处理一下，我有点事要出去，父亲叫我。”止水拿出手机看了看，过去一个半小时了，难怪屁股都坐麻了。

大清早的看活春宫还真不是随便一个人都能做到的，苦了他的小兄弟了。

初次被带土给做了个全套，卡卡西现在躺在他怀里昏昏欲睡，但深处的饱胀感又让他不得不醒来，被空调的热气熏得全身都红艳艳的，虚挂在带土脖颈的手无意识的蹭着对方的碎发，手感有些好，酥酥的。

抱着他等了一分钟左右，热水才把浴缸给放满。两个男人挤在浴缸里有些拥挤，水漫了出来露出卡卡西被热水烫红的膝盖，犹如湖水中的一座小山丘。带土将他抱坐在怀中，伸手把他的穴口扒开，引了热水将浊液换出来。热水还是烫到了卡卡西的内壁，他挣扎着醒来，身后的阴茎被他蹭的硬了半分，带土摁住了他的腿根让他再不能扭动腰胯。

“别动，我很难受。”

被他那么一说，卡卡西就是再没有对性过多的接触也能理解。基础的生理知识。

卡卡西继续闭上了眼，倚着男人健壮的肌肉一点也不怀疑的将身子交给了他。明明只是刚认识了一天半的人，他却那么放心。

“鹿惊，你想什么时候开始？”

卡卡西抬了眼帘，眨了眨，“明天吗？或者后天。我可能需要休息一下。”

“听你的。那群人的剧本太低俗了，我得花时间去找个适度一点的。”

“那群人？”

“就是弥彦他们那几个。他们闲起来也会去写这种东西，可能是为了宣泄自己的性欲吧，一个比一个还过分，临时选我怕你会接受不了。对了，你还要记得去背剧本上自己的词。”

“嗯，谢谢前辈，我记住了。”卡卡西点了点头，想转回头去问他却突然猛撞上了对方的下颚，磕的两人都惨叫了一声。

“怎么突然回头……”带土摸着下巴看着他，眉目中却没有丝毫的抱怨。

“我想问前辈，那个……是您和我拍吗？”

“那么想和我吗？”带土笑了，抽出了手指任水流进去后再次插了进去。

“不是……只是和别人不太…”卡卡西忙徒劳的解释着，带土快听不进去他说什么了，逗他实在是太有意思了，带土乐此不疲。

“不试试怎么知道？只有佐井那一次经历，不急。当天我也会去现场的。”

“……是吗？”

带土看清理的差不多了，伸手拿来一旁的毛巾让卡卡西站起身后递给了他，随即还将浴袍也一同送到了他手上。

“不开心吗？”带土擦干身上的水珠，穿上了浴袍看着他。

“没有。”

带土一直不明白，明明在床上遮遮掩掩但是却意外的实诚的鹿惊，怎么下了床一副谁都看不上眼还特别爱说违心的话，按理说这不是个好的趋势，但他口是心非的样子和懒洋洋的死鱼眼造成的反差却意外的是个戳人的点，但这实在不是带土纵容他继续撒谎的理由。

“不开心就说。虽然我们认识的时间短，你对我可能也有些心存芥蒂，但表露自己的真实情绪是必要的，你说出来没有人会去指责你。”

卡卡西擦着身子的手停住了，抬起头看他温声问了一句：“您也是吗？”

“我也是。”

卡卡西随即对他笑了，温软的如同浪的柔波，痒痒的甜蜜涌进了对方的心窝。

03.老师、Tiramisu、例外

工作归工作，生活和学习还是要照常继续。左泉把作业带到了卡卡西家给他，听说了卡卡西的事脸上没有一丝的鄙夷，更多是理解和尊重。

“卡卡西，这种事就我们知道就可以了。我不介意你有……这样的工作，别人怎么想是他们的事，你赚来的钱也是为了生计啊……”

“左泉，很感谢你给我指明了这条路。虽说……”卡卡西看了看他，抱着怀里的作业本有一瞬的脑子空白。“这也不算太值得骄傲的职业，但已经能较快的帮助我就够了。谢谢你。”

“不用客气。那个……你还习惯吗？”少年有些不安的问着他。

“还可以吧，前辈对我很好。明天不是返校吗？帮我请个假吧。”

“你最近真的还好吗？…你已经请了——”

“左泉。”卡卡西打断了他，带着些斥责的语气目光凝练有力，说出的话却是一份请求：“你知道我的情况的，帮我一把吧。”

左泉咬咬牙，坐上了自己的摩的戴好银灰色的安全帽，冲他愤愤的说了句：“最后一次了！”

最后一次了，卡卡西。

剧本的pdf版本刚发送到他手机还没多看几眼，带土的电话就如同催命般的打了过来。

“喂，鹿惊你看了吗？”

卡卡西有些无奈：“前辈，我才刚打开…”

“好好……那你继续，我挂了。”

还不等卡卡西再多说一个字，对方便又慌着把电话挂了。

慌着去约会吗？卡卡西不禁往这方面上去想。自从前天带土和所谓的“琳”在一起后，他就在脑中构思着对方的轮廓，那应该是个既温柔又漂亮的人，但如果真是这样带土怎么会天天给他打电话一打就是几个小时的教？不应该去陪女朋友吗？

卡卡西甚至冒出了个诡异的念头：琳根本没和他在一起吧？

但这个想法也被扼杀了，当晚带土的朋友圈就挂了一张自己的独照并且@对方配了句“彼此珍重”，下方的评论区炸开了锅的吵起来，卡卡西默默的点了个赞把手机黑屏了。

可能真的如鼬和止水说的那样，他只是还没有有过对别人心动的时刻，没有和别人这样敞开心扉的说过话，更别提肉体上的接触，所以这所谓的“心动”更大意义上的是新鲜感和占有欲罢了。

但愿如此。

卡卡西如此想着，给手机亮了屏想起正事来。字符有些小，他只能放大了凑近去看，看完他顿时觉得整个人还是处于一种飘忽状态的。

带土也是真正兑现了承诺对他颇有关照，选的难度也是最基本最入门了，而且总体下来并没有什么让他不能接受的很重口的东西，可以说是为他“量身打造”的。

GV与AV相比差距其实并不是太多，前面有些似有若无的剧情铺垫，然后便是因为一些很工口的理由开始了对对方的触碰，对方也不反抗，然后就开始，流程基本都差不多。不过AV男优对颜值基本没什么要求——看AV的男人主要只是看女人的身子。但GV对于颜值还是有些要求，看的都是女人或者同志，长得丑怎么还看的下去。且GV比AV之间更松一些，AV拍片之前是不允许男优和女优私下见面的，只会在开机前给对方时间了解彼此；而GV因为都是男人虽说偶尔也会有这种规定，但一般都会提前和对方接触认识了解一下。但他现在也还对自己将要搭戏的对方一无所知。

故事很平常，和很多AV的题材基本没什么出入，只是卡卡西不知道原来GV也可以用这种题材。讲述了一个家教老师被暗恋许久的学生给侵犯的剧情，也就是说他得去扮演这位家教老师，而对方应该是个童颜的男人。

台词只有寥寥几句，大部分都能朗朗上口花不上多长时间。他拿着手机在房间里走走停停，时不时看一眼屏幕，刚开始本来还能很好的对着镜子自说自话，后来脑子里莫名就浮上带土的脸庞来，各种意淫仿佛都变成了现实发生在眼前，他顿时狠狠的在心里唾弃了自己有些肮脏的想法来，但越发记挂着，越发念念不忘。

“喂，前辈。”

“看过了吧，还能接受吗？”带土问。

“看过了，只是我想问……”他组织着语言使其不太暴露自己本意的同时通俗易懂。“和我搭戏的人还没有定下来吗？”

带土沉吟了片刻，敲打着键盘的手停住了揉了揉眼：“可能他们是不打算让你和他接触。下午来了你就能见到对方了。”

“他们？止水先生他们吗？那前辈的话是知道对方是谁吧。”卡卡西顺藤摸瓜的问。

“差不多吧，你应该不会讨厌对方的。”他熟练的说着。

“前辈能不能先告诉我是谁，我想…有点准备。”

带土淡然的转着转椅在说话时冲一旁面色凝重的止水笑着，语气都有些轻浮起来：“这我也没有办法，我也不能和你说，但只能说对方很好，你应该不会想干呕，别的就无可奉告了。”

“那谢谢前辈了。”

带土挂了电话，脸上的笑容被强行收敛着有些狰狞，明明身穿着如此正式且禁欲的黑色西装，干的还真不是人事。

止水撑着头看着他叹了口气：“你别什么都说是我做的啊…是你自己不放消息给鹿惊让他一直诚惶诚恐的。还有，临时换人这种事以后不要再发生了，找的人都已经背好台词准备妥当了你怎么突然半路杀了个回马枪就把他给替了，这对公司声誉有影响。”

“你要我直接就接吗？我怕你守不住嘴就漏风声了，到时鹿惊该怎么看我？”带土将视线收回到电脑屏幕上。

止水称述着事实道：“你的意思是你现在瞒着他等他到了现场对你的印象就会很好？”

“他印象好不好我不知道，但这总比让我坐在一旁看他和别的男人拍片来的好。”他喝了口杯中的茶液，咂了咂舌道。

“你说这话是什么意思？”止水勾起抹笑看着他，“话说他知不知道你和琳在一起是假消息。”

“让他知道做什么，你们一个劲的各种‘你只是不成熟’的话都要让他怀疑自己了。”杯中的液见了底，他又起身拿起一旁的热水壶添了水，“我还不确定他是什么意思，现在这样挺好的。”

“还真有你的一套，我看你下午怎么交差。暗恋家教老师的男同学？”止水调侃道。

带土将空了的烟盒砸向他，却并没有反驳的意味，看着屋外晴朗的天，他越发希望时间能过的快点。

卡卡西焦躁了一个中午，父亲被告知禁止探访后他的心情跌入了谷底，连可牵挂的东西也没有，所有事物在他眼前仿佛都是一闪即逝，在客厅里坐了一个中午，做完最基本的进食后他的前辈已经停在楼角等着了。

一路上，卡卡西只是直直的看着眼前安静的如个洋娃娃，带土问一句答一句，如此沉重的气氛是个明眼人都能看出来，更不用说就坐在一旁的带土。

“是父亲的事？”带土问。

卡卡西睁大了眼诧异的说道：“前辈怎么知道的？”

这种关头怎么能暴露了琳的功绩，带土想了想编了个让人信服的理由：“我有个生病的朋友，那天去医院刚好看到了你还有你父亲。”

“这样啊。”骤然，卡卡西眼中的疑虑消失殆尽。

“你父亲身体不好？”

车中的烟草味弥漫着，带土摆动方向盘的手有些犯瘾的摆出了夹香烟的动作。卡卡西沉默了会儿，静的只有暖气那似有似无的出风声。

“嗯。”

“你之前是在做别的兼职？”

“是，但您也知道那赚来的钱有些太少了。”

带土将手指扣进了包里还未拆封的香烟盒里，撕开一层塑料薄膜，启盒时凑到鼻间有些享受的嗅着尼古丁的气味。

“那好好干，公司不会亏待你的。”其实他想说我不会亏待你的，但那样的开口有些让人难以接受，他索性正统的回答了。

“谢谢。”

今天公司很多人都放班，停车场空荡荡的只有寥寥几辆车，带土随意找了处位子停下，关了暖气将钥匙拔出，朝着卡卡西叫他下了车。

刚下车，室外的冷空气就疯狂掠夺着他的温暖，卡卡西穿的不算太厚，外层的带帽棉衣包着里层的咖啡色高领毛衣，身下平常的铅笔裤将他一双又直又长的腿的美好线条勾勒出来，脚下踩着双厚重的棕褐色马丁靴，黑色的袜子露出一点其余长的部分被塞进了裤子下。

不用出差办公，带土自然穿的也比较日常，一件保暖紧实的鹅绒大衣锁住他上半身所有的热量，让其里面只穿着一件长袖衫也不会太冷，下身是一条工装裤和与卡卡西相近似的马丁靴，乍一看还真有些般配。

带土挺俊的鼻梁此刻被冻的通红，手从温暖的包里拿出摸上去都要瑟瑟发抖一番。走在他前面的卡卡西忍不住缩着脖子冷战了下，眼周未被面罩覆盖的部分也如带土一般被冻红，僵硬了没有知觉。

“很冷，按理说这个季节不这样的。可能是寒潮因素，还有，”带土说着，将两人一直保持的两步间距拉到没有，手从包里拿出捂上了他的耳朵，“你耳朵红了。”

卡卡西刚要拒绝带土却先一步拿开了手将他的帽子翻了戴上。

“注意保暖。”

男人说着，从他身侧走过到了他身前，帮他拉开了门让他先进去，自己又尾随在身后和他一起上了楼。卡卡西跟在他身后将遮住眼睛的帽子上拉了一些，耳朵止不住的发烫让他有些难受，看着离他几步远的男人的背影有些无奈的笑了。

众人围在烤火器旁闲聊着，看到带土和卡卡西进来了便迅速站起了身来搓搓手准备开工。

“对了前辈，我的搭档呢？”

止水一副看好戏的样子杵头看着他。

带土面临这一时刻从容不迫，摆弄着鼬手里的摄像机漫不经心的说道：“我啊。”

卡卡西怔住了，看着他沉默着，猜想的童颜搭档变成了自己的前辈，不知该欣喜还是内敛。带土的话实在太有冲击力，所以明明是自己还要和他躲躲藏藏，这是为什么？

是不愿意面对自己吗？

他内心的小剧场带土一概不知。带土预想中的卡卡西应该只会有三个反应，要么笑着问他是不是在开玩笑；要么默不作声一副落魄的样子；要么无作为的点头说“嗯”。但显然卡卡西不吃他这一套，完美的避过了三个反应。

卡卡西只是说了句：“前辈啊？好的。”

小南看着自食恶果的带土走过去拍了拍他的肩，将服装塞进他的怀里，又指了指一旁桌上折叠整齐的衣服对卡卡西道：“鹿惊，那是你的衣服，去试衣间穿好出来让蝎帮你化个妆。”

带土已经是位成熟男人了，小南觉得没必要再去指导他，加上最近带土先是说和自己的闺蜜在一起后来又澄清只是玩笑话的行为让小南的血压忽高忽低，看到他就烦。

带土索性也没多计较，指了指一旁的房间带着卡卡西一同进去更衣。

卡卡西做事干净利落，将自己的衣物脱了放在椅子上，把小南给的衣服穿上，徐徐走了出去。

止水看着眼前穿着最为常见的黑色系西装制服的鹿惊，嫩白的皮肤被衬托的越发泛出雪色，衣领处系了根卡其色方格领带，手中用作表演的课本被他捧着也有板有眼颇有几分气势，一手还拿着根细长的教鞭配之以严厉的神色，扮演的惟妙惟肖。

“不错，去找那位吧。”鼬冲他赞扬了一番，指着一旁还在烤火的蝎对卡卡西说。

“嗯。”他点点头，看向仍紧闭的房门，不知道内心在期待着什么。

蝎站起身细细打量着他脱下面罩的脸部，五官几乎没有瑕疵，皮肤瓷白，无需涂抹太多的化妆品，那样反而破坏了美感。

“你底子很好，用点掩盖身份的东西吧。”他说着，从一旁的铁盒中拿出副美瞳与眼影，又转身从迪达拉身旁的袋子里拿出了顶棕色的卷翘假发和紫色的类似贴纸的东西。蝎让卡卡西坐在原先自己的位置上，梳顺了他的银发用白色的发网包住，调整着假发的位置让卡卡西不至于难受，又弯腰在人前让其闭上眼在眼皮上涂了厚厚一层紫色眼影，再把最后的装饰贴上他的眼睑下，蝎喘了口气将镜子递给了他。

“还行吗？”

卡卡西看着镜中的人有些认不出来，摸了摸自己鬓角的假发——没有感觉。是纯粹的道具。

“可以，麻烦您了。”

“不会，这个，自己来吧。”蝎把最后的美瞳递给了他。

“好的。”卡卡西接过对方的物品，到了梳妆台的圆镜前小心翼翼的撑开眼眶把圆形的小东西放了进去，适应着眨了眨眼，被带土突然扶在他腰上的手惊的后退踩了对方一脚。

带土轻笑着将后倒的人接住抱在怀里，只一秒的温存后便将卡卡西摆正站在了人面前：“小心一点。”

卡卡西在看到带土的一瞬就慌了神，方才枕在对方怀里的后背此刻止不住的传来酥麻的感觉，淡淡的烟草味仿佛自己的衣物上还能嗅到。

“谢谢…”

“得了你两别腻腻歪歪了，剧本看了没有，再介绍下？”迪达拉及时打断两人的对话。

“那前辈不用化妆吗？”

迪达拉嫌弃的看了眼带土：“这圈子谁不知道他什么样，化了也白化。”

“别贫了，准备开机。”

一群人来到了最里间所谓“男主的卧室”，卡卡西紧张的喝了口水，站在坐着的带土身旁比了个“ok”的手势。

“Action！”

带土快速调整状态进入角色，多年不曾回归课堂，如今让他戴着眼镜低头乖乖看书属实不是件易事，且眼前他年幼的“老师”正弯下腰笑着对他说着台词。

“带人同学，这道题不会吗？”

这是带土的艺名。原本剧本安排之初另有其名，带土为了图方便，干脆所有剧都叫带人一个名，于是乎“带人”便以其精致的倒三角身材和出了名的演技在圈里大火了一阵。

“那斯坎尔老师能教我吗？”

“当然。”卡卡西抽来一旁的凳子，将教鞭和书本放在了一旁，还真的坐在了他对面讲起了题来。

带土按着流程走，在卡卡西讲题时伸腿去缓缓磨蹭对方的下体，眼神看着对方有些羞红难堪的脸，脚下感受到对方半勃的阴茎时，迅速切换进入下一个流程。

带土摆出一副无知的样子摇摇头，放下了腿对着卡卡西道：“老师，我还是不明白。”

卡卡西有些难以自持的在带土的脚移开后夹紧了腿交错磨蹭着，为了防止设备过热而开的冷气此刻顺着缝隙钻进里层衣物冻的他想发抖。

“那我在白板上再讲一遍？”卡卡西站起身来从一旁的桌上拿了管黑色油性笔来，在光滑的白板上写下秀气的小字。

带土闻言点点头，在他背转过身写了快一半时起身到了他身后箍着他的腰，一双大手顺着腰线摸到写字的手上，卡卡西发着抖，感受到带土埋头在他肩头处轻嗅着的动作，颤着声问：“带人，你在做什么……”

带土扣着他的手把笔抽出放在桌上，伸舌舔着他裸露出的后颈，把塞进裤子里的衬衫抽出，手熟练的解开了扣子，戏谑的笑着。

“我好喜欢老师，老师不会拒绝我的吧。”

带土边说边将卡卡西的外套褪下，一件白衬衫也堪堪挂在身上被他拉的露了半个肩头，带土摸着他白嫩的肌肤在肩头处咬了一口，看着敏感的皮肤着了一层嫩红，说不上的荣誉感漫上心头。

“带人……”

卡卡西单手杵着冰凉的白板，另一只手被带土攥在手心度给他源源不断的热度，他贴在卡卡西耳侧用只有两人能听到的声音道：“放松，你抖的太厉害了。”

卡卡西点了点头，象征性的挣扎着想要逃开带土的手心，对方却捏的更紧，将他的领带拽到了身后，向后拉扯强迫他头后仰着，卡卡西依言照做，仰起头阖上了眼，带土趁机将头凑到了他的脖颈处用鼻尖蹭了起来。

“老师身上有种香味。”

卡卡西被挺翘的黑发剐蹭着痒意逐渐涌了上来，难以自持的向下坐上了带土曲起的腿上，带土一手抱着他一手杵在白板上，温热的吐息声喷洒在脖颈处，他动情的舔着对方的喉结换来卡卡西小声的哼叫。

“是草莓提拉米苏。”

他处刑般的宣布出声，启唇在细嫩的皮肤上咬下艳红的印记，卡卡西有些恍惚着喘气坐在他腿上磨蹭，眼角都泛出了莓色的红晕。他不知道带土的剧本是否与他的有出入，但这全是他的剧本没有的东西。

卡卡西拽住他的衣角，想叫他停下来却越发主动的将脆弱的地处向对方送去。

“带人，不要在这里…”

带土紧环着他的腰舔着那厚实肉感的耳垂，毫不吝啬的将淫靡的吞咽口水声与舔吻声送进对方耳道与鼬的摄像机中。

“那老师想去哪里？”

带土看中的就是这剧本中的青涩与主动，鹿惊根本无需对前者进行表演，所以青涩着主动来邀请他的鹿惊，他对此颇有期待。

卡卡西满脸红潮，眼神飘忽着犹豫了许久才说出下一句台词。

“去…去床上。”

带土闻言觉得他这副样子很是有趣，将妄图躲起来的卡卡西揪出来，把他转了个身按到桌上趴匐着用挺起的阴茎隔着裤子蹭隐蔽的穴口。

“但我忍不住了，老师。就在这里吧。”

卡卡西的胸口裸露出来贴着凉嗖嗖的桌面，乳尖忍不住的挺立着，扭转过头看着带土，蝶翼扇动着撩过他心间。带土带着他的手摸向自己支起帐篷的胯间，转着圈揉弄着，吻在他耳侧一语双关道：“老师会的吧？”

卡卡西颔首点点头，在带土的帮助下站起身来，膝盖骨磕到地面跪在他腿间，稳住了呼吸，细长的手指攀上带土的黑裤，缓缓将皮带解开放在了腿边，又按着剧情将唇瓣张开含住了铁制的拉链，双手抱着带土的大腿往下拉拽着，由着裤子滑了下来露出精壮的大腿肌。

“老师，舔吧。”

隔着一层布料，带土的粗壮依稀可见，来自先前服侍过他的经验，卡卡西有些后怕的想摇头，余光看到一旁的摄像机又停住了，愣在原地如画面静止般。

“你能做到的。”带土揉着仿佛天生长在他头上的棕色卷发温声劝抚着。

卡卡西紧张的咬着下嘴唇，凑近了带土的底裤用齿列轻咬上四角裤的边角，发力往下悠悠的扯着，弹性极好的底裤从齿逢中逃出，只拽下了一半又弹了回去打在了带土的大腿上向上缩了一段距离。带土轻颤了下，手指摸到他的下颚抚摸着示意对方继续。卡卡西执着着用牙齿帮他脱下了底裤，尽管过程有些艰难，但这在带土眼里确实是不错的情趣。

卡卡西张嘴含住了向外吐出精液的龟头，念着带土教给他的方法，手指搭上了柱身从双丸处摸上来，轻柔的搓弄着对方鼓鼓胀胀的囊袋，指腹摸过青筋扶着对方的柱身越口越深，柱身压住舌面使他只能伸舌舔着局限的区域，勃发的头部抵在喉间被他强忍着不适继续抚弄着，退出半截后继续用双手手指摸着被唾液濡湿的柱身给对方带来快感，上下齿列不施力的卡在褶皱处前后蹭着，带土看不到他的表情，只能听着水声来想象那绝美的画面。

他柔软的舌抵住出精口舔弄，不轻不重的摩擦带来的是头皮发麻的快感，泛着水光的唇与龟头接吻的声音在耳边炸开，带土被这一举动弄得险些缴械，手覆上了头发声音都变了调。

“可以了。”

卡卡西如释重负的松了嘴退出来，跪坐在地上擦着嘴角抬头看着他有些疲惫的接话：“带人同学不舒服？”

“不，老师口的我很舒服。”带土说着将卡卡西从地上拉起，解开狼藉的领带束缚住他的手，再次将其整个人按上了桌，边解对方的裤子边说：“之后的事由我来做就可以。”

带土隔着他的底裤曲起手指用指节在紧闭的小口处，顺着臀缝的走向上下刮蹭，没有意料中的湿润感传来。

“老师有偷懒吧？”

卡卡西知道带土说的是扩张，还没来得及反抗，熟悉的开盖声便从身后传来。护手霜或别的膏体扩张起来速度有些太慢且效果不及润滑剂，也好在止水及时从死角递进一瓶来带土才不至于用别的物品将就。

带土将手指挤上厚厚一层油脂，拍拍对方的屁股示意自己将要进入，卡卡西赤裸的胸膛与桌面再次贴了上，身后的不适感使他扣紧了桌沿咬紧唇站立都快无法稳住。

带土稳住他的屁股小心的将手指往干涩的洞口送，显然对方恢复的并不是很好，前天的红肿还是能感受到些许，带土于是更加缓慢的照顾着他。

“会不会很痛？”

卡卡西摇摇头，裤子因着扭动而滑到了脚下堆成了一堆，袜子裹住一半的小腿将另一半勒出些肉感，与纤细的脚踝相衬显出婴儿肉嘟嘟的视觉感受，让带土忍不住弯下身子摸了一把。

“干什么！…”卡卡西转回头来瞪了他一眼，后穴还在吞吃着两根手指往里吸。

“吓到老师了吗？”

带土撒了手收起了三心二意的小心思，认真做起扩张来。手指循序渐进的钻开挤压着的内壁，一点点撑开避免带来太直接的创伤，寻找着凸起磨着按下去给卡卡西疼痛之余带来些许快感。

“试试这个吧。”

“什么？”

带土将他身旁的教鞭抽来，放在手心中捂热了扭开润滑剂的瓶盖放了进去，拿出来时顶尖还往下扯起油丝缓慢往下滴着，臀部被淋上了几滴冰凉的液体往下滑，卡卡西忍不住抖了起来想张口喘息，却突然被身后塞进的异物捅了个猝不及防。

“痛…”

带土握着手中的物体控制着插入的深度，旋转着在他体内进出着带出肠液来。所谓的教鞭无非是一根铁制成的细长棒状物，到了带土这里却变成了床笫间的玩物，熟练自如的在卡卡西后穴中抽插着。

“会不会舒服？”

带土揉着他的双丘，如同注了水的肌肤细嫩的他快扶不住，揉捏间带着掐弄的手法让卡卡西又痛又舒服，小幅度的晃着臀部缓解教鞭插入的刺痛感与带土高热手心覆在臀上的异感，绵软的叫住了他。

“难受…不要它……”

带土轻笑着引导着他用更为色情的语气说出下一句台词，抽出了教鞭扔在一旁用拇指按进肉道里发力抠弄着。

“那要什么？”

卡卡西已然抬头的分身只能无用的蹭着不太平滑的桌子下表面缓解淫欲，听到对方的话夹紧了双腿不安分的蹭着，红了眼转头看着带土不出声。

带土扣住他的腰将分身凑近了翕张着的小口，磨蹭着就是不进去。

“告诉我，想要什么？”带土耐着性子将炽热的阴茎贴上对方，声音如同噬骨的虫缠上卡卡西全身让他化成了一滩春水。

“不知道…”卡卡西拒绝回答，身子后移想去贴住带土，却被他毫不留情的退了一步躲开，强迫他将羞耻的台词说出口。

他拽着自己衬衫的下摆，红着脸将头埋了下去：“要…下面…”

带土也知道这快接近他的底线了，再羞耻这小家伙就要哭了。摸着卡卡西的小腹，带土再也无法拒绝的挺进了渴求已久的小嘴中，不容拒绝的挺动起来。

“哈嗯……”

卡卡西的指甲不太长，此刻抠着桌面几乎使不上力，吞下带土硕满的龟头迫不及待的吮吸着，高热的肉壁夹着带土难以忘记前两次的体验，只想叫对方快些挺动起来填补空虚。

“不急，慢慢吃。”

粗壮的茎身不紧不慢的抽插着，卡卡西显然对这感觉并不陌生，也丝毫没有抗拒的意图，带土受用的挺腰享受着卡卡西不太熟练的夹取，调戏着没有固定的频率撞击着深处。

“你…轻一点……”

卡卡西皱着眉将手伸到腰侧打了下带土的手背抱怨着，此刻他只能如只待宰的羔羊困在对方的桎梏中恳求着。

“我很轻了。”带土有些无辜的沉声说着，加大了抽插力度狠狠碾过软肉逼的卡卡西抽泣着想要哭喊。

“好…舒服……带…带土…”

带土顿时眼中闪过一丝清明，在对方叫出口的一瞬慌忙俯下身子深插入底细细绵绵的吻上了他，卡卡西才回过神来，单手支着身子，另一只手后绕缠上带土的脖颈按着他接吻。

软舌从舌根到舌尖全数被带土舔过，犬齿也被带土舐着含入嘴中相互碰撞着，卡卡西再次失神着眯眼看着带土，随后主动挑逗着对方手臂酸软的放了下来。带土手绕过他的腋窝撑在桌上，边吻着他边挺动腰身插入又拔出，将粉嫩的穴口撞击的通红。

“放松会儿。”

带土松了嘴，卡卡西仍在剧烈喘息着，紫色眼影被他的手臂蹭淡了些，配着发红的眼尾愈发诱人。桌子有些低，卡卡西踮着脚才能堪堪将穴口送到带土的阴茎前，不时无力又放弃了踩着鞋子的后跟任凭带土把他操的两眼翻白。

“呜、哼……太快——！”

带土将卡卡西的衬衫上翻露出臀部以上的腰身，手心摸上时卡卡西便忍不住颤抖着将精液射在了地面上，蜷缩着想逃开身上的人。

“确实很快。”带土揉弄着疲软的柱身冲他笑着。

“才不是说这个…”

带土忽视他的小性子，似是想起什么有趣的事来，拿起了一旁的油性笔拔开笔盖在卡卡西圆润挺翘的臀上龙飞凤舞起来，冰凉陌生的触感袭来，卡卡西扭臀拒绝着，回过头却看到对方正在一丝不苟表情严肃的如在做大事。

“你在写什么！…”他几乎是羞愤着出声，因为他的剧本里完全没有提及关于这部分的描写，让他临场发挥简直太为羞耻了。

“没写什么啊。”

带土耸肩将手中的笔丢掉信誓旦旦的说着，止水闻言也好奇的凑过去看了眼，随即捂着眼有些没脸见人。

小南投来个好奇的眼神，凑近了止水小声的问着：“是什么？”

止水放下遮在眼前的手，黑着脸冲她摆摆手，给了她个诡异的眼神。

小南丈二和尚摸不着头脑，也悄悄凑近了看了一眼，顿时脸黑如锅底，心里涌上无数句脏话。

穴口直到腰身的白嫩水肤上，被强烈对比的黑色油性笔写满了“obito”的大名，卡卡西转头角度有限，只能看到沾染上身的黑色，看不到写了什么，带土因此才大着胆子肆无忌惮。

看着摄像机后的前辈对他投来的同情的目光，卡卡西又急又羞，挣扎着想站起身却又双腿发软险些跪了下去。

“老师累了吗？那我们去床上吧。”

不顾卡卡西的意见，带土抱起将要脱水的人搭在怀里，调整着角度从侧面进入了他，卡卡西低哼了一声揽着他的脖子被一次次颠簸带来的冲撞快咬到舌。后背隔着一层衣物刚触到柔软的棉被，带土又就着脱出来的分身顶了进去压去他身上，猝然被深顶激的卡卡西又凶又狠的在带土的后背抓上了几道，抽噎着抱着对方的脖颈寻求一丝安慰。

“疼？”

卡卡西摇头回答着，却又被对方顶弄研磨着最深处逼的缴械，分身偃旗息鼓着看上去有些狼狈，带土坐起身来把住他的两条腿，卡卡西眼前一片空白，恢复片刻后第一次睁眼用着奇特的视角去看着对方。半脱不脱略显凌乱的衬衫，黑黝浓密的耻毛，有着自己名字纹身的小腹正不间断的撞向自己的穴口，卡卡西羞红着脸擦去唇边的涎水，心跳的越发厉害，开口也变成了顺从服软的叫床声。

“快一点…”

卡卡西挺着腰胯向对方靠去，小腿缠上他的大腿在腿窝处蹭着，温顺的如犬系动物讨好着带土。

鼬有些难以置信的手抖了一下，不明白为什么鹿惊转变的如此快，如若是带土的“教学方法”很有用，那也不可能做到在如此短的时间里将一颗发涩的稚果催的熟透泛红可口，只有精神上的推波助澜更能说明这一表现。

“老师很贪吃呢。”

带土红着耳尖挑眉说道，手指摸到充血肿大的穴口肌肤上揉着，手指顺着缝隙就想再往里进。

“啊…带人……嗯…”

手指紧贴着柱身塞了进去，浅浅抽动着配合柱身搔刮内壁让卡卡西情难自禁的汗流浃背支起腰肢又躺平发出收不住的喘息。

“老师是草莓味的。”带土吻着他的脖颈，嗅着鼻间沐浴露的香味把嫩红的肌肤咬上了几个牙印。

卡卡西愣住呜咽了一下，这剧本出入也太大了，他完全不记得有看过这一段，腿缠住带土的后腰，再次挺立的分身蹭着带土的小腹渗出少量的白浊，仰头无奈的用沉默来回答着。

“整个人像草莓一样红了啊。”

带土虎口把住腰身挺动着酝酿着射出的欲望，用毛巾擦着卡卡西后背流出的汗，剑眉衬的那双杏眼格外闪亮，投在卡卡西身上仿佛要将人所有的心事与窘态照出。

“带人…不要……再说了！”

他此刻的反驳在带土看来更像是欲拒还迎，带土对他的好奇越发浓重了起来，他究竟可以做到哪一步，底线是什么，带土都想亲自去挖掘。

“老师好紧，夹的我好爽…”

台词与事实相较完全符合事实，鹿惊的后穴又紧又热，富有弹性的配合着他的抽插，说是宝贝也不为过。带土挺动频率加快，次次顶去软肉上，搅的卡卡西不住的哭出了声。

飞段有些担忧的听着回响在房间中的哭声，问了身旁的鬼鲛句：“带土这小子会不会有点过了…”

鹿惊被带土挡了半个身子，鬼鲛轻描淡写道：“只是鹿惊太敏感了。”

“你怎么硬了？”

“怪我吗？生理反应。”

“……”

卡卡西完全没了力气，躺在床上后穴也没了知觉，脑袋昏昏沉沉一个带土能看成两个。

“再紧一点。”带土掰着臀瓣往里进，柔声对他说着。

穴道里与先前的干燥截然不同，此刻早已滑得卡卡西快合不拢腿，带土的要求对他来说如同痴人说梦。

“做不到…做不到…啊、嗯……”

带土喘了口气顶着，手掌掴去泛着水光的屁股上打的溅起了水渍，卡卡西登时瞳孔收缩不由夹紧了对方的分身啜泣着。

带土满意的揉着肿起的雪丘笑着：“这不是做到了吗？”

“带人…要……”卡卡西伸手胡乱挥着想勾住他的脖颈抱下来，带土缓了缓趴下身子钻进他怀里由他摸着颈后的碎发喘气中场休息。

“老师，你知道吗？”带土将放在小腹上的手拿起将卡卡西双手手腕扣在一起举至头顶，舔着唇笑着：“第一次见面我就想强暴你了。”

卡卡西闭着眼摇头，话语从齿逢间迸出如清泉般流过带土心间：“不知道…不要再说了……”

“老师根本不知道自己在做什么。”带土说着继续顶撞起来，将对方小腹前已经疲软再无东西可射出的阴茎撞的颤巍巍的抖着，声音严厉如同在责备不听话的学生：“上课为什么要离学生那么近？”

“啊、呜……我没有…”

“洗澡时用的沐浴露太香了吧？也不是女人，为什么这样？”

龟头似是达到先前从未达到的深度，五脏六腑都快被带土撞出，棉被被汗液浸湿了大片，浑身湿漉漉如同刚出浴。

“我没有……”

“那为什么对谁都那么温柔？”带土抽打着他的屁股扇出浪波，又有些心疼的揉着红了的皮肤，悄然说着：“我很不满啊。”

“都说我没有……啊——！不要再…深了……”

“把老师摁在怀里成为我的人好了。”

话毕，带土痉挛着抵在深处便准备要射。

“不行！带人…啊嗯——”

带土用手捂住他喋喋不休的嘴，将所有喊叫都扼杀住，低喘着射了出来，将本就不宽敞的甬道挤了个满满当当，卡卡西顷刻眼前失焦躺在床上只知道战栗，泪水糊了满脸把眼影彻底蹭花。

“呼……”

带土拔了出来，接过鼬递来的衣服盖在卡卡西腿间，扭开瓶盖将水送到了他嘴边：“休息会儿，等会儿去洗澡，吃完饭晚上还有一场。”

“辛苦了。”鼬笑着放下了摄像机，走近帮带土收拾起桌上和地上的衣物来。

“辛苦啦…”飞段起身伸了个懒腰，调笑道：“绝今天不来还真不是个明智的想法呢。”

带土扶着卡卡西坐起身来，叫鼬关了冷气给他披上件暖和的大衣。

“带土。”鼬叫住他。

“怎么了？”

“你能不能…挪个位子，你这样好多镜头都挡到鹿惊了。”鼬有些难为情的开口。

“不能，我乐意。”

“……”

这人还真是出了名的倔。

得到回答的鼬讪讪的走远把手中的摄像机递给了止水，两人一同走出了门去。

带土见人走了，帮着他把脸上的紫色贴条轻缓的撕下来：“吃顿饭，还有一场就结束了。”

“嗯。”卡卡西答应着，将快要滑落的外套往上提了提，闭着眼接受了带土的帮助。

“洗完澡在门口等我，我带你去吃饭。”

还没来得及拒绝，带土就已好整以暇的穿戴好出了门，将房间里唯一的浴室留给了他。卡卡西坐了会儿，实在撑不住小腹的抽痛感，步履蹒跚的走向了浴室躺在有些凉的浴缸里发颤。

热水逐渐漫上了全身，靠在有些硌人的缸壁上，摘了假发和美瞳，卡卡西几次险些睡死在热水中。他拍拍脑袋撑开眼皮，机器般的挤着一旁的沐浴露与洗发露，捧在手里嗅了嗅，确实很香。淡粉色的沐浴露顺着肩头滑到手腕处，被他和着水擦拭成了泡沫，低头之际，带土写在臀上的字让他脸红耳热。

这和他睁眼时看到带土小腹上的字母一模一样，都是带土的名字。

这是他一贯的作风还是无意之举？卡卡西搓着腿根的字迹想着，手下一时忘了力，把皮肤搓的又红又肿，字迹也只是淡了几分，有些得不偿失。卡卡西叹了口气，只求着他的前辈能不要再给他太多的“意外惊喜”，这样的日子快些过去吧，他是如此渴望迎来充满希望的未来。

傍晚的天阴沉沉快要落下小雨，狂风大作吹起花瓣满天飞舞，少女的制服裙扬起青春的弧度，长发散下在喧闹的人声中乘上了略显安静的电车。

带土撑着把伞站在他身旁，尽管并没有下雨，他总是喜欢提前做些准备工作。快要熄灭的烟头被风吹着闪着血黄色的光，烟雾吹散在风中与沐浴露的香气杂糅着带出不远的距离。

男人抽出嘴中的香烟，咳嗽了起来，缓过劲儿后道：“要先去看你父亲下吗？”

“不用了，医院最近……禁止去探望父亲了。”

带土扭头看着他，不再多过问：“那就先去吃饭吧。”

边和对方并肩走着，卡卡西边问道：“您不用陪女朋友吗？已经一个下午了。”

“她啊，不用。”带土说着，收了伞交给他拿着，对他说完后自己走了进去。“你在这里等我。”

卡卡西看着他离开背着自己咳嗽的样子突然想起了父亲，两人身形相差不大，只是发色不同。面对死亡的束手无策霎时涌上心头，后背都不停冒着冷汗。

果然是自己太担心了。

“上车，别吹风了。”带土降下了车窗冲他道。

卡卡西几步绕过亮起前灯的车头，拉了左扇车门坐了进去，伞放在了一侧的空架上，手搭着腿又开始放空。

“困了先睡会儿，到了我叫你。”

带土从后座抽来个抱枕递给他，眼神一如往常的如蒙上了灰色的阴云，让人琢磨不透。

卡卡西接过他递来的抱枕，抱在怀里垫着下巴眼睛一闭就有些困意袭来，吹着暖风，他便沉沉的睡着了。

“还是个小孩子。”带土轻笑着自言自语道。

怕他吃不太惯，带土只找了家常去的餐馆，这样鹿惊也应该不会因为怕吃得太好而觉得破费显得有些对不起自己，当然，这都是他自己臆想的。

“到地方了。”

带土揉着他的头发和他抢着怀里的抱枕，卡卡西没被叫醒，反而阖着眼一把又抢过了抱枕埋头熟睡着。

“……”

带土有些无奈的将拔出的车钥匙插了回去，开着车厢里的灯叫他，卡卡西陷在醒来的边缘挣扎着，细眉皱起弧度仍是不愿抬头。带土回了家一趟，吃了点甜品垫着并不是太饿，也不介意在这里等他睡醒，毕竟他的确有些过劳了。

车厢中的尼古丁气息搔得他的嗓子发痒，忍不住的干咳了起来。

卡卡西忽然抬头看着他，满脸恐惧隔着层面罩都能看出来。

“做噩梦了？”

昏黄的灯下，卡卡西看着他俊秀的五官，那双眸正倒映着他被遮了一半的脸庞，闪着光灿若云霞，他想融进，却发现自己永远无法置身如此梦中的桃源境，眸子沉了暗下。

“没有。”

“那去填饱肚子吧。”

拔了钥匙熄灯，带土早已找好了停车位，不远处，一家略显冷清的小店门前正亮着“营业”的纸灯笼，风铃也被吹得叮当作响。

“欢迎！”

服务员恭敬的用着敬语招呼着两人坐下，随即拿来了菜单一人一份看着，恭候在身旁跪着软垫用笔在纸上写写画画。

“金枪鱼寿司、墨鱼寿司、虾肉色拉、两份草莓牛奶，最后打包一份小份的红豆糕。别的都按平常的做吧。”

待服务员走后，卡卡西才合上了菜单放在一边：“前辈经常来这吃吗？”

带土将菜单搭在了他菜单之上，拿出手机玩着：“还可以。”

不得不说，脱离了前辈后辈的关系，两人间基本再无别的话题可聊，气氛中弥漫的尴尬让卡卡西有些难受的挪了挪身子，低头看着桌面百无聊赖。小店里就两桌人，另一桌还是个已经喝醉了倒在桌上睡的醉鬼，除了让人烦躁的鼾声，再无更悦耳的小调。

待菜品端上来时，两人才又一次开启了对话。

“前辈你不吃吗？”

“不用，你先吃饱，我自己吃过点甜品了。”

“那也应该是您先吃，我再吃啊…”

“你吃就行。”带土草草敷衍着又低下头去看手机。

是有急事吗？卡卡西想问出口，却发现自己有些多管闲事了。很奇怪，他向来独来独往惯了不太喜好和别人有过多交流，但遇到带土后就忍不住想多问一句：你在干什么？明天有打算吗？身体不舒服吗？但他都忍住了，一句句嚼碎了也不肯开口。

他吃了半盘墨鱼寿司和金枪鱼寿司，虾肉色拉只吃了几口，草莓牛奶喝了见了底，这该是他最近几天吃过最丰盛的饭菜。

“吃饱了？”带土放下了手机问。

“嗯。”

带土扭头对着收银台处叫了声：“惠子，打包一下。”

卡卡西迟疑的开口：“您也该吃点吧，会饿的。”

名为“惠子”的女孩已经拿来了精美的竹制食盒将剩余寿司打包，密封好了草莓牛奶放在角落，顺带将红豆糕一齐双手拿着递给了带土。

带土朝她笑笑，拿出钱包抽出纸币准备付款，却被卡卡西先一步将钱递给了对方。

“做什么？”带土不悦的压着他的手，将纸币直接放到了桌上，弄的惠子的脸色有些难看。

“我欠前辈太多了，我想——”

“收着吧，我不差这点钱。”带土看着他面罩上唇瓣的线条都向下了，拉着人往外走安慰着：“我不是看不起你。对我来说，你好好学习，父亲痊愈出院是报答我的最好方式。”

卡卡西被他包住的手指试着动了动，挣脱不开，索性便拉上了。

带土突然回头放缓了语气道：“做这一行的都挺不容易的，你啊……”

卡卡西愣了愣：“怎么了？”

“没事。”

两人又驱车回了趟公司，迪达拉和蝎与佩恩和小南把化妆品装饰物和服装放在桌上便走了，说是身体有些扛不住。

卡卡西拿着手中的衣物翻看着，差别不大，他差点就信了。

这剧情居然恶趣味的要求他去穿女人的东西，他倒是不太介意，也不知道带土看到这东西会不会被突然吓萎。

试衣间里，青年光裸着下体，咬着唇将紧致的黑丝从脚踝往上拉着，每被裹住一寸皮肤他的羞耻心都被猛击一下，待提到了大腿上时，他隐忍着发力却又怕把这脆弱的布料划破，滑料贴着臀部包出丰满的弧度，最后包住赤裸的分身带给他从未有过的体验，这样的真空对他来说，何不是一种折磨，即使套上了西装裤，该说因为套上了西装裤，磨蹭感越发的明显，催得卡卡西不得不消除心中的杂念稳住心态，熟练的又带上了那顶假发，自己给自己涂上眼影、贴上贴条、戴上美瞳，将面罩脱下放在了一旁。润滑剂就在手边不远处，卡卡西记起他的话来，吞了口唾沫又褪下提至腰身的丝袜，翘起臀部手指探向红肿的穴口，微微撑开往里倒着润滑剂，手有些酸软着失误的倒去了地上，不过也该够了。盖上了瓶盖，卡卡西悄悄摸摸的在后穴中尽着不太熟练的手法，咬着自己的衣服不发出一点声音，待实在撑不住了，他才又夹紧了穴口穿戴好，擦干净了手理着粽发，若无其事的走了出来。

带土正和鼬低声讨论着什么，听到开门声立刻便停住了。

“好了？”

“嗯。”卡卡西说着，有些不适的蹭了蹭腿根，但很显然带土并不知道这一出，看向他的眼神有些莫名的怪异。

“你没事吧？”

卡卡西隔着裤子用手指轻搔着腿侧，冰凉的皮肤磨蹭着热起来的感觉微微发痒：“没事。”

“你…自己扩张了？”他凑近了卡卡西问着。

无需太多回答，脸上悄然爬上的红晕与疲倦完美的出卖了他。

诚然带土见过太多这样的场面，但在得到鹿惊无声的回答时仍有欣喜的浪潮拍击上心岸，如同小孩子那般再简单不过的开心。

他为了达到自己说的话认真去做了不愿意做的事。

带土情绪有些复杂，不像开心，更多的是负罪感。

鼬走过来拍拍他，指着一旁的竹盒道：“那是你的东西吧？我把他放去那了，等会儿走别忘了拿。”

“好。”

鼬又去询问了下鹿惊的身体状况，确认对方情况还算良好后便调试着摄像机准备工作。

一贯的剧情，但换了个角度。下午拍的是学生对老师的，晚上的就更注重于老师对学生的角度。飞段把窗帘拉上，开了灯来营造一个亮敞的环境。

原来的桌子已经被人擦拭打扫干净，没有多余的体液，没有粘稠的质感，卡卡西松了口气。为了方便鹿惊，带土实际删减了大部分剧情，毕竟人命关天，他也不能这样耗着去耽误一条人命，其实如果可以，他一次便能给足所有手术费，但鼬说这有些虚，不建议他这样做。

而他刚才就是在和他就鹿惊的片酬而讨价还价。

“前辈？”

带土回神看着他，把桌上的笔拿到手上转着，拉开了椅子坐上去：“没事，刚才走神了。”

大晚上谁都想回家舒舒服服的洗个热水澡躺下休息，鼬懒懒的动着身，省略了不必要的表面工作冲两人道：“开始吧。”

卡卡西什么都可以很擅长，但他很难做到去主动，无论是床笫间的撩拨还是日常生活中的琐事。这对他有些困难，做起来也显得不干脆和熟练。

他的手指替带土解着那扣的并不是十分紧实的衣扣，脱下带土那拙劣的道具眼镜，对方很快入戏半推半就有些惊诧的推搡着他：“老师你在干什么啊？”

卡卡西解完带土的衣扣，细长的教鞭从对方的肩头划到乳头，再顺着腹肌的线条滑至梨形浅口的肚脐周围画圈，他撑着身子坐到了桌上脱了鞋用教鞭和脚一同侍奉着带土略有抬头迹象的分身，满脸都是胀红的羞涩。

“带人，平时都是想着老师自慰的吧。”

这般自负的话确实也只有这有才的编剧才能写出来，卡卡西说出这话脸都红一片白一片，也好在鼬及时将镜头降低没拍到他的脸，不然那副表情真的有些不适合出现在这种影片中。

带土脸不红心不跳的两手垂在身侧：“是。”

对方如此坦率直接的回答让他脑子突然空白忘了下一句台词，顿时有些慌了神的脚下没了收敛，蜷起脚趾上下摩擦起来。带土约莫是看出了他的难处，握住他有些滑的脚心，勾唇笑着：“老师就只有这点方法吗？老师平时也会想着我自慰的吧？”

卡卡西摇着头，局势莫名被动了起来。

“是吧？怎么摸的，告诉我。”

带土说着，起身扒在他的裤子边往下拽，卡卡西有些手滑没抓住，羞耻的事物便暴露了出来。出乎意料的不是底裤或者白嫩的大腿，一层超薄的黑丝包着他的腿视觉上瘦了一圈。虽说在计划中，带土却仍是止不住好奇心的多摸了几把，痒得卡卡西忍不住就着他的手心蹭了起来。

带土收了手，扯起又松手弹了回去，看着鹿惊绷紧了身子抖着腿分身抬起了头来，继续脱下他的裤子调侃道：“老师居然穿着这种东西？怎么做下一步，说啊。”

卡卡西伸手挡住自己有些狼狈的下体，羞声说了句：“摸…下面。”

带土听话的将手伸去了他的下方，透过指缝隔着一层滑料抚摸着他的后穴，料子太薄，带土觉得自己只要稍一用力就能捅破那层布料。

“然后呢？”

卡卡西不说话，手指解着自己衬衫的扣子将胸口往他面前凑，带土心里明镜似的把舌面抵上了他的前胸，手隔着一层滑料帮对方撸动着。带土手法自然很娴熟，在两处同时被抚慰时卡卡西竟有些不知道该遮住哪里。带土的舌如同狡猾的蛇，绕着圈的舔并不丰厚的乳肉，在卡卡西不满的揪了一把他的头发时他才满足对方舔到那刻嫩红色的乳粒上，舌尖抵着顶尖往下压着，牙齿将乳粒周围的白嫩乳肉咬红，湿黏的舌面推挤着乳头仿佛要吸出液体般，另一只手摸上空余的另一边给予同等的安慰。

“嗯唔…不要再这样……”

带土松了嘴，用手背擦去乳肉上的水光，恋恋不舍的贴上去又咬了一口，撸动着卡卡西分身的手越来越快。

“是不是快撑不住了？”

卡卡西将整个身体都靠上了带土，双手扯着带土的衬衫将其往下拉，宽厚的背部与饱满的胸肌暴露出来，指甲几乎是嵌进后背里，这对带土来说不算什么，但卡卡西还是放轻了力气用指腹去摩挲他的后背。

带土看出他的体贴，握着分身的手也尽可能的让对方感到舒服，抱着这样的意图，卡卡西很快便射了出来，室内安静的只有两人的呼吸声，精液射在了丝袜里，顺着引力流淌下，将原本性感的物品染上了一丝的情欲。

“很不舒服吧？”

带土上手将丝袜撕开个小洞，顺着小洞将他的腿根及分身处的布料一同撕破，手指随即插了进去，摸着大腿内测的肉问道：“斯坎尔还自己扩张了？”

卡卡西仇怨的看着眼前明知故问的人，越过对方的问题走回正题：“叫…老师！”

“就不。”带土皮笑着撑开他的穴口，看着润滑剂从里流出，手指塞进去时还很紧，很显然卡卡西虽然用功了，但之后肯定有些疼没撑住，草草收尾。

“我是个坏学生您不是知道的吗？”

带土抓起他的脚，舌尖舔到脚趾时卡卡西反应尤为剧烈，羞耻的快要化作一团棉花糖。带土将他的腿搭在了肩上，顺着脚底舔到了脚背，连同趾间的缝隙也一同舔湿，另一只手掌则扣着另一只脚心，爱抚着极为虔诚的吻着他。

“不要舔那里！！”

卡卡西有些崩溃的踢着他的脸，但带土却越发掌权的用齿咬着丝袜扯出来，让其弹回去黏着皮肤发出清脆的响声。

爱抚结束后，带土将他放回了桌面，双手向外掰开他的雪丘，阴茎小心的插了进去，卡卡西的反应不如先前激烈，有些疲累的演不动了。后穴软软的吸着他，食髓知味的咬紧了便不愿再松口。

卡卡西的腿垂下来，够不到地的晃着，带土站在桌边将他的腿又抬了上来，摸上了仍湿滑的脚背，看着人眯上了眼，扭头吻上他的脚趾，下唇上的唇纹与柔滑的布料相触着：“老师皮肤好好。”

卡卡西无力反驳的瞪着他，浑身无力的喘着气。

“有想过穿高跟鞋吗？”

卡卡西用脚推搡着他：“带人…我不是……嗯、唔…女人！”

“但老师的脚很漂亮。”

卡卡西转过头捂唇避开镜头，低声说了句：“不要开玩笑…”

“我在说实话。”带土看着鹿惊的动作笑了，手顺着脚底摸到小腿肚又滑到大腿根，将原本藕断丝连的丝袜直接撕开了个大洞，抚摸着他的大腿肉自言自语道：“好白，差点什么？”

带土把肉都给掐红了，靠近穴口的肌肤也被睾丸撞的通红一片，小腹仍在不知疲累的撞击着。

“带人…不要了……”

带土吻着他的膝盖：“你在说反语吗？平时自慰到这一步就满足了？平常是怎么想的，渴望着被我进的更深吧。”

卡卡西闻言夹紧了些，带土缴械的有些快，脱离了剧情但又不想重来，他于是将他捞起来，模棱两可的说道：“夹紧点。”

卡卡西明白他的意思，热液射到体内的感觉不可能察觉不到，他忍着不叫出来，也是为了让带土不露馅。他摸着小腹的位置按了按，用口型冲对方说了句：“胀……”

带土知道鹿惊不是在对台词了，揉着他的小腹如同给猫咪顺着毛。

“乖。”

情况缓解了些，带土也在他温热的包裹中再次硬了起来，适应着鹿惊的节奏动起来。被抱在怀里的卡卡西懒洋洋的躺着不动了，带土亲亲他的耳侧，小声的说着：“马上好。”

卡卡西点点头咬住他的肩头烙下个不深不浅的牙印，带土抱着他挂在了身上，卡卡西想缠上对方的腰，但丝袜太滑导致了他屡次失败，险些栽倒下去。带土帮着他，将人的腿窝抱住，勉强着终于环了上。带土为了快些射出来，抽动的力道比以往大上许多，卡卡西的喘息声也是最好的推动，在拔出来射在对方小腹前带土仍在品味那一声声动情而又柔和的喘气声。

二场终于结束，卡卡西抱着带土有些挪不动窝，喝了口水，披着鼬递来的外套不愿起身，但带土很明显也没有要动作的样子。

鼬指挥着一众人收拾设备完工，自己晃了晃手中的摄像机：“我去找止水处理后期了，你们也早点回家休息。”

两人点点头，看着原本拥挤的房间转眼只剩下对方，气氛有些温馨而又诡异。

“你的报酬在桌上，先去洗个澡，等会儿我送你回家。”

卡卡西看到一旁的纸袋，本想拒绝带土的话也停住了。收了钱转身就跑这种行为着实有点白眼狼，果然还是先委婉一点接受对方比较好——尽管他心里对于接受对方给的理由并不是这个。

只有一个浴室，带土让他自己先去洗，卡卡西拒绝无效，且自己也是真的不太好受，难为情的答应了下来。

带土用湿巾擦了擦身上的细汗，坐到桌边把之前打包的东西拿出来伴着那杯口味有些清淡的草莓牛奶吃着，明明同街道的许多家味道都与其相仿，但他还是选择那家小店，只因为他家的红豆糕味道更浓一些，蜂蜜更醇厚些。

一旁鼓起的信封里装着鹿惊所谓的“片酬”，刚下海的新人其实能到手的钱很少，只有寥寥的几万块日元，只有有了名气有了“粉丝”之后，才会有人愿意花几百万日元去请他来拍，所以这些钱对于现在的鹿惊确实有些多了。鼬起初只给了他十万日元，还是看在他一片善心想救父亲的份上——当然这是带土和鼬说的，鼬也不知道带土是不是在撒谎。带土后来又自己出钱出了十五万日元，之后他又想加价到五十万日元，但被鼬给理了一遍说服了便没再说加钱的事。带土从未自诩过是什么大善人，他的善意大概也不会对着不太交心或不是家人的人展露，正因为他刚初出茅庐比鹿惊稍大些时对那些以此为借口隐晦的想加钱的人给骗过，所以带土总是对这种事留存阴影，哪怕他家不缺那点钱。

鹿惊如个例外一般闯进他原本规律了一些的性生活。从前老爷子语重心长如讲故事似的说的“心动故事”居然有一天也会发生在他身上。老爷子是个常年炸毛虽四十岁却风韵犹存的男人，早些年摸爬滚打打闯出了自己的一片江山，哪曾想过年轻有为却早早被千手的男人搞到了手，现在天天在家闲的没事就骂柱间，逢人就要讲一遍“我刚遇到他时这男人还什么也不是，第二次见面他就坐上千手的总裁位。从刚见面时我就觉得他是个例外，我对谁都没有那么无措过……”一边抱怨一边说着让人听的耳朵起茧的爱情故事，带土忽然醒悟自己可能从那个时候就弯了。他爱玩，但这不代表他喜欢谈恋爱。在学校里时一颗心都给琳了还不是被人给拒绝，没什么牵挂念想之后便开始转移到肉体，果然还是床上带劲，干完就走也不用管什么情侣间的问题，整个人上床上到有些犯恶心了才停下来，刚好鹿惊还就在这不久之后如束白月光似的照进他的生活，他也把不准这是不是想恋爱的征兆，那感觉太陌生，他捉摸不透。

但鹿惊对他而言确实如斑口中的“意外”相差无几，在看到他红着眼哭着衣衫不整那条领带被扯去一旁时或是在他低头帮自己口时，就算是最平常的看他耳朵被冻红和吃饭时的动作对他来说都是一件赏心悦目的事。不愿告诉他琳的真相、隐瞒自己和他搭戏的事实、说出剧本上本没有的台词，带土一直觉得自己表现的够明显了，但对方却似乎因此而离他愈来愈远。要他亲口说吗？但他并不确定这到底值不值得被称为一份感情，其中掺杂的肉体、金钱、关系会不会搅乱对方的心境？他对鼬说的话并非调侃，鹿惊再怎样成熟对于感情也是初次，各种“你只是没有过这样和男人接触的经历”的言论足以将鹿惊动起的念头掐灭。

带土顿时觉得心力交瘁。

正想着，卡卡西已经穿上了自己的衣服卷携着温软的水汽赤足踩上了柔软的地毯，热气与暖光顺着开着的门缝溜了出来，盘绕在他身旁如同降世的天仙，灯光打在他的侧脸，添了几分嫩橘色，面罩之上的那双鱼眼一如既往的带着些慵懒与疲倦。

“前辈，我处理好了，你去洗吧。”

带土没回答他的话，起身将手里的食盒和筷子一同递给了他:“饿了吧，吃点。”

卡卡西疑惑的看着他，本来想做下表面工作最起码先接过来，但他刚洗过手还没来得及擦，水珠都还顺着指尖往下滴着。

“我先去擦干手吧。”

“不用。”带土说着，用筷子夹起块寿司送到他唇边，大有不容人的拒绝的架势。

卡卡西被他的举动吓了一跳，看着对方有些别扭的转过了头用食盒接在寿司下递过来，明明并不算很熟练却一幅盛气凌人的样子，比起床笫经验他在这种方面也和自己差不多。

卡卡西勾下了面罩，捧场的一口吃下了整块寿司，鼓胀着在嘴里咀嚼着有些艰难的吞咽了下去。

“不好吃？”

“没有，很好吃。”卡卡西用纸巾擦了擦手，又用干的部分将嘴角沾上的色拉酱擦去，抿抿唇，拉上面罩，他又如没事人一样。

“前辈不先去洗澡吗？”他又问了一遍。

带土收拾打包着还未吃完的食物，拿出手机看了看时间:“我回家洗吧，先送你回家。”

“我不着急的，您请便。”反正他家里也只有他一个人。

“怎么会。太晚回家家里人会担心的吧，而且明天还要上学，你也不想早会迟到的吧。”

“我请过假了，而且……家里现在也只有我一个人住吧。”说完，他走到试衣间拿了自己的鞋袜坐在床沿穿着。

仿佛触碰到对方的伤痕，带土顿时有些自责:“抱歉，忘了刚才我说的一切吧。”

卡卡西摇摇头，坦然的接受着:“没什么，前辈也不是故意要说的。而且我已经慢慢学会去适应了。”

“自己一个人不会很孤独吗？”

他眼前的少年经历了太多的不幸，霎那的幸福兜转着又回到了痛苦的原点，他的人生仿佛落入了这般死胡同中退无可退。

“不会。”卡卡西笑着冲他说。

他已经习惯了所谓“孤独”的事物，很少会因为一个人独处而感到焦躁难安或内心空虚，相反的，当两个人或许多人时他更会因此乱了阵脚。他仿佛天然是一朵雪原高峰上的雪莲花，独自盛开而又清高丽雅，与繁花的共生只会使它染上俗气，它于是形单影只，内心与外表却又相反，渴求着有许多的“伙伴”能来同它一起渡过那寒冷的冰期，但它们都失败了。

“这样……”带土将信封递到了他手中，一只手提着竹盒，“走吧，送你回家了。”

而带土却也如它们一般，明知道天寒地冻仍不肯放弃，但卡卡西能感受到，这朵“雪莲花”开始在向着它下方的带土生长了。

“嗯，谢谢前辈。”

一路上，带土也是尽了前辈的责任将对方所有可能缺的都一一点明并指出如果有困难可以来找自己。也许他会拒绝很多人，但他确确实实拒绝不了鹿惊，只单提到他的姓名带土都觉得自己可能无法拒绝这个人的请求。而卡卡西自然也不是会喜欢占别人便宜的人，除非到了非常逼不得已的时候他也不会去找带土，这点在两人都是心知肚明的。

“到家了。回去记得数数，二十五万日元，少了记得及时和我说。”

鹿惊还真不像能做到“少了和他说”的类型，这家伙就算把牙咬碎在了肚子里都不敢开口的吧？

卡卡西感激不尽的谢过了他。仅仅一天，这几乎是他在餐馆端茶送水时不敢想的酬劳，而现在都真实的出现在了他眼前，他眼底的光兴奋毫不掩饰的亮了起来，他不是个贪财的人，只是父亲急需医药费他才会如此看中金钱，放在平常他顶多会接过道谢一声便走人，但时局变了，带土的钱如同救命稻草般救了他，他内心溢出了不止感激一种情绪来。

带土手撑在车前盖上弯眼笑着:“快回家去了，再吹风小心着凉。”

卡卡西站在原地看着他不说话，直到带土又轻轻说了句:“回家啊。”他才回过神来鞠了个躬小跑着上楼去。

站在小楼二层的铁栏杆旁，他还能看到带土的车子极慢的行驶在亮起路灯的幽静夜路上，直至最后它融入了黑夜，卡卡西才收回扶在栏杆上被寒风吹红的手，细碎的笑声被风吹散了带到皎洁的明月上去。

他想起一句很俗套的话。

04.刹那的死亡，永恒的英雄

翌日，卡卡西几乎是被电话轰炸给炸醒的，叫醒他的不是同学或老师，而是那位一直对他温柔客气的鼬先生。

他极为不情愿的翻了个身，按停了电话铃声凑到耳旁:“喂，鼬先生有事吗？”

“鹿惊你还在睡觉？”鼬听着对方有些不太清醒的话语。“我还以为你去医院了。”

卡卡西顿时一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来，睡意全无，边理着床铺边将电话夹在肩头和耳朵间说道:“我差点忘了，多亏您提醒。”

那旁的鼬笑了笑:“也没什么急事，就是你和带土的《Tiramisu》的后期止水通宵给你们处理好了，想着毕竟是对你来说有意义的东西，就多做了两份你和带土一人一份当个收藏什么的。”

提拉米苏？虽说他知道带土一看就不是那种很粗犷的人，但这起名确实有些不符合对方的风格。心里想了想，他还是觉得是鼬的可能性更大一些。

“谢谢鼬先生，那我先去医院一趟之后再去找您拿吧，您之后有时间吗？”

“有的，但你也要抓紧一点，我指不定什么时候就睡着了。”鼬委婉的提醒着。

“好的，那我先挂了，等会儿我直接去找您。”

挂了电话卡卡西连早餐都没吃，急匆匆的穿戴好后带上了钱为了赶时间打了的士奔往医院。

天气回暖，昨日的阴沉仿佛消散殆尽，阳光照到有些安静的街道，今天是第一个工作日，且此时已过了上班高峰期，街上偶有几个老人慢悠悠的散着步，硕大的显示屏在播放着相关的新闻消息，一片祥和。

“医生小姐，我是47号病床旗木朔茂的儿子，我现在能——”

“抱歉啊，旗木先生最近精神状况有些不太好，而且他的病情被检查出……”身穿白衣的女人低着头忙活着手中的工作。

“怎么了？”卡卡西一直揣在口袋里的手微微发颤，听候着对方下一句话的开口仿佛是自己被下了病危通知书。

“他的肺癌…不，该叫肺鳞癌了……如我所说，这种癌症…您还是自己去了解了解吧。”

卡卡西闻到消毒水的浓烈气味，身后坐着轮椅的病人被护士推过，两人对视了一眼有些不明所以。

“没事，您说吧。我有心理准备。”

女人停下了手中的书写，抬头看着他，一双大眼睛如墨的海洋，棕发垂在耳边衬着娇嫩的皮肤如月白，脸上如创可贴长度的两道紫纹让卡卡西在看到她时楞了片刻。她的身高比卡卡西矮太多，穿着一双白色平底帆布鞋更是让她如果要去看对方不得不仰起些头。

“肺鳞癌也是肺癌的一种，病人会出现咳血，头晕等症状，而且……目前这种癌症只能依靠药物与化疗来延长病人存活期，直接点说就是无法根治，而且具体能存活多久还要看病人的心理状态，如果太过消沉的话化疗也是徒劳之举。”

“……那父亲？”

医生转过身给身后几位闲聊的实习生安排好工作，又轻叹了口气:“旗木先生最近情况很不容乐观，而且化疗需要的费用……虽说能报销很大一部分但是听旗木先生说你还是个学生吧？费用可能……”

听到这卡卡西忙拿出了昨天的那些钱，但护士也只是摇摇头，看着桌上的纸币不为所动:“一次化疗需要大约九十二万日元，总的为四次，报销百分之七十后为……”女人葱段般的手指在计算器上敲打着，“一百一十万元，而且没有算进住院费和针水费。”

“……”

卡卡西沉默着望着自己那仿佛在开玩笑似拿出来的二十五万元，疲惫的撑着柜台慢慢道:“那先把这周住院费和针水费用交了吧。”

女人接过钱，数够印刷着福泽谕吉与凤凰雕塑的二十五张万元面值的纸币，放进验钞机过了两遍，勾起了抹笑:“如果可以探望旗木先生我第一个打电话通知您。”

卡卡西谢过对方，站在原地噤声看着眼前有条不紊的工作，两眼放空之际女人又回头对他说道:“如果可以，请尽快凑到化疗的钱方便我们开始工作。还有，您可以叫我野原医生，从今天开始我就作为您父亲的主治医师。”女人抿唇想了想，又问:“您叫什么名字？总感觉……”

卡卡西没听到她的疑惑，只是点点头礼貌的回了句:“我叫卡卡西，旗木卡卡西。”

女人摸着下巴上下打量着他:“旗木啊……”

“怎么了吗？”

“没事没事……您没有别的事就先去忙吧。”琳摆摆手，“最近医院住院的人有些多，没有事就尽量减少到医院的次数吧。”

卡卡西点点头，见她也没再有多交代的便转身走了。

他又一贫如洗了。先前父亲病症的中后期他还抱有着希望四处奔波，现在父亲又被加以了一道“死亡令”，而且貌似还抱有轻生的念头，即使他有再多的金钱就如野原小姐说的那样父亲如果状态不好那也都是没用的，用来陪葬的。

坐在电车的空位上，窗外停在电线上的鸟雀格外沉静，日光将灰褐色的羽毛照得反出耀眼的光泽，斑驳的树影不时闪过眼前。再过几天，他就能迎来不算太长的暑假去好好“工作”赚钱，而再过半年，他便要迎来高考，迎接新的起点。一切都过得太快，他还没反应过来，自己便已经要独担大梁自力更生了。

卡卡西按以往的惯例打了招呼去了最熟悉的房间找到了鼬，鼬还有些犯困的看着他，不情不愿的起了身子将桌上的长条状的东西递给了他。

“给，毕竟是给主角的，比市场上的包装更精致呢。”

卡卡西接过翻转着看了看，封面图是一张他被带土抵在白板间的照片，但很奇怪的，他并没有表情别扭，看向镜头的眼神有些无助，而身后的带土则是并不刻意的去闭眼吻着他的肩头，且整个氛围仿佛加了滤镜般暖融融的，配上那腻人的标题再符合不过；就连背面也是同样的滤镜配上几张不太露骨的剧照图，在清纯的边缘却又踏进了色气的范围，着实费了很大的功夫。底下公司的标志和名称被排版在个小角落里既很好的表明了身份也丝毫没有占据太大的位置。

不得不说，他所来到这认识的每一位男人都是不容小觑的。

“市场？您已经……”卡卡西反应过来有些着急脸红着问道。

鼬看出了他的忧虑：“放心，不会提到关于‘鹿惊’的任何一个字的，你也化了妆，不会被认出来的。还有件事，再过几天就是暑假了吧，你如果有时间的话我们随时欢迎你。”

“谢谢您的照顾，我还有功课，我先回家了。”

“加油准备考试，鹿惊同学。”

卡卡西点点头，带上他的第一部作品离开了有些喧闹的公司，再次启程踏上了回家的道路。手中的东西躲躲藏藏抱在怀里散发的热将他的脚步都熏的有些飘忽了。

“喂带土，你醒了没有？”

回答野原琳的是快要撕破耳膜的屏幕与被子的摩擦声。

“我要和你说的事情关乎你的下一……错了，第一段感情。”

带土吐气哼了两声，不甚在意的扭头继续睡，被子被踢到一旁露出不算光滑的小腿，蜜色在透过帘隙的光下泛着金黄。

琳有些生气的捏皱了手上的草纸，用医院里不影响别人的最高分贝叫道：“宇智波带土！我知道你说的‘鹿惊’是谁了！”

“什么？谁？”带土闻言接过电话关了免提问。

“你几天前给我发的那张照片，说什么你对人有想法的那个鹿惊，刚开始我和你说他父亲在我们医院你还半信半疑也没问对方名字。我也好奇怎么会有那么巧同一个姓的还长那么像，他今早来交了二十五万的费用，和你昨晚打电话告诉我的那一点不差。”

带头挠了挠凌乱的黑发：“所以他到底叫什么？还有，他看到你就没什么别的反应？”

这话一出，把琳问糊涂了：“旗木卡卡西。为什么他看到我要有反应？我只告诉了他我的姓。还有！”琳突然语气添上了几分怒火，“今早我的闺蜜路过街边的小店时顺带了一些新片，我看了你的新作品，你对你未来的男朋友就不能温柔一点吗？还有，我也要问你，为什么会给他用那种像油彩一样的东西，我就说我愣了一会儿没反应过来你什么意思，你是想让我生气还是想让他生气？”

带土忙解释道：“我们的友谊永远不会越界，我现在真没有那种想法了，化妆是蝎负责的与我无关。”他停了会儿，又问：“惹你生气我知道什么意思，什么叫惹他生气？”

琳隔着屏幕白了他一眼：“你是笨蛋吗？以后如果他知道我的全名，联想到自己的妆和我的总有种……的意味，他会以为你把他当成我的！我可不想当这个罪人。而且听止水说，你似乎并没有想和他解释我们在一起是假消息的意思？你不怕把鹿惊……啊不，卡卡西给气跑吗？”

带土坐起身套着自己的衣服睡不够的反问：“不是你说的需要刺激刺激对方才能看出他是什么意思吗。”

“以前怎么不见你那么听话？是刺激没错，但你这快变成惊吓了，别最后竹篮打水一场空什么都没了。”

“那我该怎么做？”

“暑假多陪人‘拍拍戏’，不管怎么说先将人锁住。九月开始你就不要总去烦人或者叫他来工作了，你也不想看到他一月考试就落榜吧？最重要的，有时间你可以来看看他父亲，随便找个身份，但别说自己的真实身份和名字，也别提卡卡西的工作，俘获岳父的芳心也是很重要的。”

带土听完对方话消化了会儿，问道：“他手术费什么的还差多少。”

“我算算，”她嘴里念念有词，手中的速度毫不马虎，“算全部的，零零散散一共一百三十万日元，而且这是报销了的数字。”

“我直接给你行不行？”

“不行，这样我不好交差，而且…卡卡西那么聪明的人会察觉的，你最好趁他忙一些的时候来一次一次的付，我会叫人守口如瓶的。”

“也可以，这事别告诉他父亲和他。”穿好的衣服裤子，抱着好奇的心理，带土边洗漱边插了一嘴：“不报销的话多少钱？”

琳言简意赅：“四百三十万日元左右，你该庆幸这报销体系救了你的男孩一命。”

带土眼皮跳了跳，内心有些无法想象仅凭卡卡西一个人该怎么做到边上学边赚到四百多万，这大概就一辈子来说都有些虚幻。

“谢谢你告诉我这些啊。”带土说着就准备挂电话。

“诶等等！我那么捧场的买了你的新作还为你指点迷津，你就不能来点现实的‘谢谢’吗？”

“柜台上新的口红？包包？你好像不缺这些吧。”

“所以你给我加快速度，我还等着有朝一日看你把青涩的‘斯坎尔老师’带回家呢。”琳如个催婚的母亲般叮嘱着。

听到对方开自己的玩笑带土只是平淡的一笑带过，回了句“会的”便挂了电话将手机扔上床认真打理起有些邋遢的胡茬来。

一周后，卡卡西正式迎来了不长不短的暑假。尽管听了琳的建议给他多安排了些拍摄任务，但带土还是照顾着卡卡西没让他多跑腿，每逢有事安排就去接送，剧本道具提前安排给对方，让卡卡西做到不多花一分钟在这种事上。

带土对谁都没这样有耐心过，琳看在眼里也在医院帮着他做一架“僚机”。八月中旬些旗木朔茂被允许探望，卡卡西在医院呆的时间便长了起来，琳也时不时能站在一旁听两人聊聊生活偶尔搭上话，这时卡卡西已经和他的前辈总共搭了两次戏了，计划着八月末再搭一次就暂时休息主攻学业去。

卡卡西确实如带土所说是个外冷内热的人，每次琳在一旁听到他父亲问“孩子，你哪来那么多钱的”的时候，卡卡西都会露出一幅很平常的样子安慰着对方：“我周末去当服务员了，很容易的。”那当然不容易，起码不是周末做服务生能解决的事，但毕竟也是一片善心，琳有些不忍心的也配合着对方虚报降低了价格安慰着朔茂。

但很奇怪，旗木朔茂的状况在见到儿子以后也依旧没有太大的好转。

之后加上八月最后一次的工作报酬，卡卡西一共从带土那赚到了九十万左右，离目标越来越近，但他却只能暂时选择淡了去修学。而带土则又有些索然无味的度过了整个九月。

他第一次叩响了07病房的房门，随后开门走了进去。中年男人已经被病魔折磨得有些消沉，眼眶中布满了细长的红血丝，脸部有些肿起，肤色也变得偏向红褐色，虚弱的需要吸口气才能说出不间断的话。这位在儿子所不知晓的父亲的原样，带土全看了下来。

也许是带土的目光太过耀眼，让人几乎不能不去注视他的存在，朔茂在看他一眼后如招待熟人般的说了句：“坐吧。”

这有些出乎带土的意料，他于是坐了下来，叫了声“先生”。

朔茂点点头，问：“你是卡卡西的？”

这种问题早在意料之中，带土毫不拖泥带水的答着：“我是他的朋友，我叫什么不重要，我听闻了您的情况，我来看看您。”他说着，将手中的水果放到了一旁的桌上，拉低了戴在头上的兜帽有些心虚。

“朋友？那孩子终于会交朋友了啊…对了，既然是朋友，这个时候你们不应该在上学吗？”朔茂这时也不忘抓起细节说事。

一时没想好的带土有些慌乱，扯了句：“我是他校外的朋友，我们经常一起去图书馆看书……”

朔茂迟疑着看他，也没点破，反倒是转移话题问了：“卡卡西最近周末在外做服务员是不是很辛苦啊？”

周末？做服务员？他怎么不知道这事，一听准是卡卡西又说假话不让他担心了。好人做到底，带土点点头叹了口气：“他确实很累，为了给您治病非常努力的去赚钱，但他也有好好学习，学习一直都稳居前三呢。”后半句话是他托高一的小侄子打听到的。

朔茂紧皱的眉头舒缓了下来：“他还是很努力的，都是我…”

带土看他神情恍惚，想起琳的话来，安慰道：“您不要这样想，他也是想救您，毕竟您是他唯一的亲人了。”

恍然间，他的眼里闪过了一个光点，热泪堵塞在眼角不愿留下，琳敲了敲门示意时间到了，带土也不多做停留，说了句“ 照顾好自己”便转身离开了。

“怎么样？他父亲的态度不值得乐观吧。你没看到，很多次他听到卡卡西要来就提前调整着做出很开心的表现，等卡卡西走了就越发的苍老。”

带土问：“化疗做了没有？”

“嗯，上个月就开始了。差不多每个月一次吧，平时针水药品也供应着，但你——”

带土从钱夹里数了抽出四十张纸钞，都是同一样式的万元钞票。

“之前给他的酬劳应该都用来付这些费用了吧？数数够不够，这事别告诉他，他再拿钱来你就先收着，等他大学了我再全部还给他吧。”

“开始男人了？”琳调侃着理齐了钞票，看向他的眼神戏谑又深长。

“没有，这不是该做的吗。”带土说着，理理被电扇扬起的衣角，“没事我先回去了，最近电话他也不接了，难。”

“你可以直接去找他的。”琳提了个不太机灵的方法。

“做不到。”带土从包里拿出撕开从鼬那里讨来的同款泡泡糖，只有这个时候他才会有些从前的感受。那明明淡忘了很久却又怎么也忘不掉的草莓提拉米苏的味道。

旗木朔茂的病到了十二月上旬几乎是控制不住的恶化了起来，如此危难关头，卡卡西还选择了请假一周去照顾父亲，这在水门的眼里既担忧又心疼。他的命运崎岖多折，尽管上天赐予了他某些方面的优点，但终归坎坷比优点多，开的那扇门永远不及关的那扇窗。

琳将手中的片子递到了他手中时，卡卡西的眼泪瞬间滴落至上滑落到了地面，他知道这意味着什么，他甚至不用过多的去问有关这一分一毫的消息，来自精神上的毁灭打击撑的他快立不住脚。

“你父亲从八月起状态就不是很好，你也知道，如果继续消沉下去恐怕……”

后半段话卡卡西再也听不进去，拿起片子走进了父亲的病房。一切都没变，那束向日葵仍勃发着向着希望的方向，父亲盯着窗外被风吹落悠悠转着飘飞的落叶发呆，卡卡西为他拉上了窗帘，将片子藏在了身后，坐到他身旁拉住了他插着针管的手，滚烫的泪珠滴到冰凉的手背上，他小心的为父亲擦去，不愿抬头去看他。

“卡卡西…”

朔茂仍望着先前的方向，听到他隐约的啜泣声也未回转过头。

“父亲，怎么了。”

卡卡西擦了擦眼泪，忍住哽咽的冲动，用手焐着企图给他的手心带来些温暖，这是带土教他的。

“我最近…总感觉看到你母亲了。”

“父亲……”卡卡西再也无法压抑的哭出了声，“您会活下来的…再陪我一会儿…等我找到工作，结了婚，有了孩子……”

“嘘——”朔茂转过头来阖眼躺在床上，一旁的机子正替他发着有规律的心跳声，他沉稳的开口如同托付将死的嘱托：“孩子，我知道你其实不太喜欢和人交流，为了治病还总是请假兼职去赚钱，我死了以后，你就能安心读书了。对了，那天来了个先生说是你的朋友，他帮我付了剩下的费用……”话刚到一半，朔茂忙拿起一旁的手巾捂嘴咳嗽了起来，声音年迈粗重的如位耄耋老人。“我啊，不中用，收了他的钱还提前死了。”他自嘲的笑笑，混沌的眼中是闪烁的泪光，眨着便不经意的落了下来。

“您说过会看着我长大的……”他的面罩被濡湿，苦痛袭上心头，父亲一瞬间的死亡，带给他的是永世的阴郁，他不是个擅长表达的人，此刻只能一遍又一遍无用的重复着对方的承诺来挽留。

“卡卡西…”他抬起了未被插入针管的右手，有些虚脱的朝卡卡西的方向招了招手，卡卡西随即趴在了他怀里剧烈抽噎着，朔茂拍拍他的背，却丝毫没有力气，只如羽毛拂过肩头般，他扭过头去又咳嗽了起来，待好些后又唤了声他的名字。

“我在，您说…”他的眼尾嫣然着，朔茂该是从未见过这般样子的他，瘦如枯柴似的手指替他擦去了脸上的泪痕，语重心长道：“我很少夸过你吧，但从现在起，你是真正的男人了，不再需要父亲的庇护了。”

他的声音快断了去，如狂风大作时被吹的摇摇欲坠的风筝，卡卡西想抓住收线，风筝却越飘越远，最后挣脱了线融入了蓝天中。

“您在开什么玩笑！您是我的老师、是我世上唯一的亲人了，母亲已经离开我们了，现在，您也要走吗。”

他的身形本已如一颗小松，看着孩子出生仿佛还是不久前的事。他该骄傲，他的孩子勇敢、负责、优秀，但他也担忧，他的孩子孤僻、自责、冷漠，他用温柔的怀抱化解开他的心结，用超强的训练让他忘记孤独的痛苦，是他把他变成了这样的人，他本以为……

但卡卡西还是在死亡面前做出了这种表现。这不是他的孩子……他的孩子该勇敢的面对这个事实，该洒脱的笑着说自己会加油，该安慰自己在另一个世界安好。

这不是他的孩子……

“你已经找到另一位可以庇护你的人了…他会成为你的亲人，你的老师。你母亲和我都会高兴……卡卡西，我感觉自己身体有些发轻了……”

“您挺一会儿！我去叫医生！”卡卡西从他的怀抱里起身够到一旁的呼救铃想摁下去，却被朔茂打断了。

“再陪我最后一会儿吧，以后，我只能在梦里来见你了啊……”

卡卡西说不出话来，他不愿听到父亲悲观就义的话语，不愿听到他讨论从前温暖幸福的时光，不愿听到他再说一句自己所谓美好的未来。明日的恐惧，昨日的欢愉，如此近，却又遥不可及。他想要片刻的宁静，却又怕那宁静如死一般。

默不作声祈祷着，无论是耶稣或是释迦牟尼，都不切实际的拒绝了他。

“你该知道的，这是个伟大的职业，世上每天有那么多人的死去，你不可能都为他们难过哭泣。”

“但您是我父亲！”

卡卡西的分贝上提着让他浑浊的眼飘过一丝明亮，脑中不由自主便播放起了还是个娃娃脸的他的记忆。

这已经是走马灯了吗……

“卡卡西…我还有最后一句话要说。”

朔茂用着最后的气力凑近了他，眼神瞥向桌上自己的片子时下意识的移开了，却还是入了眼。失去原本的血色，肺部呈现出白斑，右肺尤为严重，如同龟裂的土地般让人胆战心惊。生与死的恐惧，朔茂早已看淡，看不淡的是世上的羁绊，是无法传达的亲情，他陪他的时间太短，但……

“你已经是个男人了，不要太想一个死了的人。你……很喜欢那位先生吧。我都知道…最后……”

他枕在卡卡西肩头，轻声说出了最后一句话。

“你是个男人了。”

机器传来了平稳的滴声，卡卡西没再哭出声，抱着怀中仍有余温的躯体，他的父亲仿佛从未离去。

旗木朔茂三十五岁时迎来了家中第一声婴儿的啼哭，但他同时也带走了家中唯一的女人。

不太老练的教师都被老一辈的欺，他常常要腆着脸向邻居家借钱买奶粉来照顾孩子。吃着百家饭，孩子也终于长大了。

他的孩子比他更优秀，但这让他迷失了自我，他的教育方法开始出现了偏差。

他冷漠却又温柔，勇敢却又脆弱，时常需要用疏远来作为自己的护盾。

五十二岁那年，他开始时常咳嗽，起初只是干咳，完了便好了。五十三岁时情况严重了起来，他会伴有轻微的发热、流汗、身体虚弱，咳嗽的频率也多了起来，他瞒着卡卡西去检查，却查出了癌症晚期。五十三岁后半年，他的孩子发现了他的秘密，觉得倾家荡产都要换回他这条不值钱的人命。

五十四岁，他的孩子如愿考上了理想中的大学，十月时两次匿名来探望并帮助他的先生向他说了卡卡西曾通宵帮学长写论文赚钱最后险些在下楼梯的途中晕倒的事，他的心如被玻璃划中，久久不能愈合。

“你不是他的朋友吗？”

“抱歉骗了您，忘了那一切吧，我只是想来帮助您。”

“为什么？”

“因为我不想看他再那么颓丧，我想让您能够安享晚年，以及，我爱他。”男人轻描淡写的说着，给朔茂带来了二次冲击。

他的半死不活让卡卡西不能认真学习，让他情绪消沉，甚至影响到爱恋他的人来破费……从什么时候起他开始会梦到卡卡西的母亲，大概是那不久后吧。他梦到一家三口能如平常人家一样去公园游玩，梦到卡卡西不再缺乏母爱在她的怀里笑着，梦到卡卡西交了好多朋友在一起玩耍嬉戏。

但梦醒了。现实终归是现实。

他是个不负责任的父亲。他选择了抛下一切，离开黑暗痛苦的世界，永远沉入自己的梦境。他的孩子不理解的事还很多，而这些，“先生”都会告诉教会他的。

卡卡西只有他一个父亲，但绝不是只有他一个支柱。

先生说，他会给他良好的经济条件供他上完大学。

先生说，除了让他难过他能满足他任何要求。

先生说，他会扛起一切让他不再如此劳累。

先生说，他会成为他新的家人再也不抛弃他。

先生最后说什么他已经记不清了，他该离开了……

“他不如表面那样冷漠，你要会包容他…他才会逐渐敞开心扉，对你温柔，依靠你，信赖你……”

“谢谢您这样建议我，但我已经做到了。”

那他就再无忧虑了。

向日葵落下了它唯一的一片花瓣，在卡卡西的怀里，旗木朔茂结束了他短暂而又平凡的一生。肉体与火花迸溅出绚烂的火光，人类的胴体即使如此与之相交合，最终也将败给对方成为腐朽，化为尘埃。在抱着父亲骨灰盒的那刻，他感受到了父亲那重如山的疼爱，那不再言说的褒奖，甚至那抹笑和那滴泪珠。

他是真正的英雄。

十二月末，旗木朔茂与世长辞。

次年一月下旬，卡卡西以优异的成绩在考试中脱颖而出。

三月初，卡卡西再次在二考中表现不凡，如他父亲所希望那般考上了理想的大学。

彼时，他与带土已经两个月未联系了，那份小心翼翼的心动被他深埋心底如此之久，再次翻看他却依旧念念不忘，事实证明他确实不是一时兴起或新鲜感作怪。

这是他沉寂多年以来第一次心的悸动。

意识到这一点时卡卡西几乎是立刻拨通了电话，然后在听到对方的声音后立刻清醒过来，只说了句：“前辈，我考上国立大学了。”

带土的笑声淡淡的，在他心里荡起了小舟。

“恭喜啊。”顿了会儿，带土问：“要一起吃顿饭吗？我请客，就当庆功宴了。”

“好的，那我先去准备一下，晚点去找您。”

带土被他的话逗笑了：“见我还用打扮一下吗？等下我直接去楼下接你就可以了，不用来找我。”

相处了不长不短的时间，卡卡西也琢磨到了点对方的性子，不再做不必要的推辞，答应着走进卧室翻找起衣服来。

最后还是拒绝了西装之类过于正式的衣服，他也不是太想看到带土穿着那身陪他去吃饭。尽管那是尊重对方的表现。

带土从他挂掉电话的五分钟后就出发，呆在楼下也不催，看着眼前的小公寓心里感慨万分。他是大家族出生的孩子，从小弟弟妹妹便满地跑，整个家热闹的天花板都要被掀开；卡卡西是一个人，除了父亲平时能找到个说话的应该很难吧？但父亲已经病逝了，他现在一个人生活应该是更加的孤独吧。

“喂前辈，您出发了吗？”

“我到了。”

他的声音有些焦虑了起来：“抱歉，我现在就下楼去。”

“不用，慢一些也可以，别摔着。”带土像鼓励婴儿走路似的对他说着。

“但我不想迟到的。”

估摸着对方的速度，带土降下了车窗便看到了对方的身影，同时将手机贴在耳侧又去看着他道：“你没有迟到。”

卡卡西冲他笑笑，挂了电话熟练的开了车门坐上去。

“您很早就来了吗？”他边系着安全带边问。

“没有，只是刚好你打电话给我，我就到了。”

卡卡西狐疑的看他一眼，又收回了目光切换话题：“您要去哪里就餐呢？”

卡卡西先前不是没有用过敬词，但带土还是不适应的皱了皱眉，摆摆手道：“既然都从高中毕业了，那就不要再叫我前辈了，叫名字就可以。”虽然这牛头不对马嘴，但他确实想不出什么好理由来拒绝，“就去第一次我带你去的那家吧。”

“直接叫大名不会不太好吗？”

“那你在床上怎么叫出来的？”

“……”

卡卡西当即羞红了脸，闭嘴不再说话。

逗他确实是个有意思的事，无论过了多久带土一直这样认为。

大概是休息日的原因，小餐馆逐渐热闹了起来。枝头开着的樱花落到古朴的建筑物上，飘落到水池中，满城下起了樱花雨。

他初识卡卡西时只有满天烟火，再见迎来的却已是满怀花香。

带土点了份金枪鱼刺身、天妇罗、一提啤酒，其他与第一次相差无几。

喝着啤酒吃着嘴里蘸了山葵酱的刺身，带土觉得身子都有些轻，眼前的卡卡西显然并不是很擅长喝酒，吹着电扇的凉风，整个人都有些视线朦胧了。

“带土。”

店里喝酒论赛的喧闹声有些大，带土没听清他嘴唇张合说的是什么，只看人摇摇晃晃倚着墙壁有些坐不住。

带土夹了块寿司，左手拿着啤酒杯咕嘟嘟喝了下来，他酒量很好，不至于像卡卡西那样一瓶见底就意识不清，但他一喝酒就很能说，然而说的是什么自己也不太清楚。

“上了大学如果钱不够就及时来找我，不用再做这些事了，我答应过你父亲要好好照顾好你的。”

卡卡西又灌了一口空空如也的酒液，提到父亲神情有些黯然失色。

“那意思是我失去这份工作了吗？”

带土又开了瓶啤酒，几下将卡卡西的杯子倒满，剩余的自己喝了起来。

“怎么会这样想，你如果来找我们我随时欢迎。但你以后钱不够就不用这样了，来找我，如果觉得内心不安你就当是我借的吧，虽然说我并不要你还。”

啤酒喝的他肚子里暖融融的，脸也跟着发烫发热，吹着凉风，这样粉嫩的季节只有三个月。

带土如约买了单，因为喝了酒，他开的格外慢，路上偶有的行人仿佛都能与其并肩而行。卡卡西降了窗子，让凉风直接拍上自己的脸颊，阖眼养神着。

“卡卡西。”

带土第一次这样叫他，卡卡西心想该是父亲说的，也没多疑，“嗯”了一声转回头睁眼看他。

“没事，叫叫你。”

卡卡西闻言仍看着他，被酒精染红的双颊与天热并非一种颜色，如此直白的眼神，带土却感受到了冗长的意味。

“到家了。”

带土叫着靠在副驾驶座上的他，见对方毫无动作，无奈的下了车拉开对方的车门把人给抱了出来。

“带土？”

卡卡西突然睁眼，意识回到正轨，松了环住对方的手跳出怀抱，站在原地对刚才的行为有些抱歉的弯了身子：“我喝醉了，刚才麻烦您了。”话说完，他便急匆匆跑出条曲线往楼梯口走去。

“晚安。”带土在身后放大了声音说道。

一级、两级、三级……他数着楼梯的数量，忽然停了脚步回头下楼去。

带土看他又跑着曲线下楼来冲向他，把人接了个满怀笑着问：“还有什么——”

卡卡西吻住了他。

在意识到此刻并非搭戏时，带土顺从本意的抱住了他，默许了对方的行为，揉着他的头发，路灯下被拉长的人影正难舍难分的拥抱着，卡卡西有些醉了，他也快醉了，湿热的口腔让他如同又灌了一杯酒，烈且暖喉。

他说话不太清楚，模模糊糊听出几个音节。

“带土，我……”

他顿住不再说，睁眼看着对方舌苔蹭过上颚，一双眼与兔子有几分相像。

“你呀……”

如此似曾相识的话，卡卡西照例答道：“怎么了？”

“我也爱你。”

05.满愿

两年后。

卡卡西推着鼻梁上的眼镜，有些疲倦的打着哈欠来到饮水机旁接了杯水喝，一旁吵吵嚷嚷的舍友在争论着去看哪部电影比较好。他的朋友比从前多了，尽管他还是不太能融入他们，但他至少不会让人觉得格格不入，这其中也有他从前的前辈的功劳。

两年前，父亲死前将带土的事全盘托出，带土什么都说了，但他唯独没说自己去拍GV赚钱的事，这让卡卡西感激不尽。卡卡西之后将剩余的积蓄全数转还给了带土，不久便搬家、换了号码如消失了一般，但只有他自己知道原因，在那个跌跌撞撞的吻和父亲的一系列说辞后，自己已经完全沦陷了。

而带土呢？他还有女朋友吧。

干扰别人的感情这种滑稽遭人唾弃的事，卡卡西光想想就无法接受，况且对方还是他的前辈。

就算是他真正去爱过的人也不可以，所以他选择了离开。

“我不能去了，我还要去陪红的啦！”阿斯玛挠挠头献出手中的香烟来谢罪。

“没有比和兄弟一起看电影更青春的事了！”凯说着一把搂住卡卡西的肩头，致使他的水洒出了大半弄湿了裤子，“你说对吧，卡卡西！”

卡卡西苦笑着点点头，擦干手上的水挣脱了凯换了条干净的裤子来。

“不用问问卡卡西的意见吗？”伊鲁卡看着在争吵的两人轻笑着。

“卡卡西，你想看什么？”阿斯玛和凯闻言转头对着刚出来的卡卡西齐声问道。

“我吗？都可以吧，看你们就好。”

阿斯玛走到他身旁将手机递到他面前，指着屏幕上的简介道：“这个？我看内容简介还可以，不过我还要去陪红，帮你们参考参考啦。”

卡卡西接过他的手机，看着那张封面图总觉得似曾相识，睨到导演那一栏时，他的身体剧烈颤抖着将手机塞回了阿斯玛手里，后退了几步坐回桌边将眼镜脱下。

“那个……你们去吧，晚上我可能有事。”他说着拙劣的谎话，凯凑上来盯着他看时整个人都紧张极了。

“怎么可以这样？那就变成我和伊鲁卡的二人世界了，羞涩的制服裙少女吗？”凯撩了撩脑后的发，眨着眼冲一旁的伊鲁卡竖起了大拇指。

“……其实，今晚我也有事的。抱歉了凯…”

“你们都要去找红！？”

伊鲁卡忙堵住他的嘴教训道：“你这小子别瞎说啊！”

卡卡西笑着摇摇头，明知道只是一个玩笑，却还是认真的解释：“只是不太想去，最近还要备考。”

凯擦了擦眼角的泪光，失魂落魄的跑去了操场上美其名曰“散心”的跑了快一个下午。

待夜降下时，寝室仍是空无一人。说有事的确实有事，而他这个“假有事”的便只能孤零零的呆在寝室里埋着头看死书。约莫看了半个小时，他实在撑不下去了，换上鞋子拉了门，小跑着出了校门打了辆的士直往电影院。

路旁的建筑变化不大，与那时相比，天气炎热了些。三月，落下的樱花堆在车前盖上成为天然的装饰，随着速度的加快，洋洋洒洒的飞上了天空，将东京的天染成了少女裙摆的颜色。

他想起从前搭话的司机，手机亮屏停在拨号键，心中被熟记的号码被按了又删，同样的结果他不想再经历第二次。

电影院熙熙攘攘挤满了人，他想看的电影该是排不到了。

凯老远看到了他，跑过来对他嘻嘻哈哈：“这不是卡卡西吗？你不是说不来的？”

“我…”

“好了不计较，要不要一起看，我刚好买了两张票！”凯说着便要搂着他进场。

“什么电影？”

“今天阿斯玛给你看的那个，《满愿》啊。”

“是吗…”

凯看着他突然兴奋又失魂落魄，摸不着头脑的问：“不想看吗？”

“没有，走吧，快开场了。”

他排在一众待检票的人之后，看来电影口碑确实不错，但为什么都是女人。

安静的放映厅，吹着的冷风让他忍不住抖了下，双手互相交叉焦躁的磨蹭着，他出门前忘了戴眼镜，此时他眼前的事物模糊一片，只能依稀靠着声音来听懂剧情。

“佐助！如果…如果你真要那么做，我也只好…”

男孩的抽泣声传来，随即是略微炸耳的打斗声，而他都无福消受，只能看到两团黑影在旋转跳跃，伴着女人或女孩们的惊呼声，他即使想象力再好也做不到画面的完美复刻。

坐了快一个小时，卡卡西才彻底懂了，标签上写的爱情电影更大意义上指的是同性，整部电影就没有特别提起某位女主人公，也难怪他和凯两人在一众女人中坐在c位显得分外别扭。

卡卡西压低了声音对一旁的人说道：“凯，我出去一下。”

凯以为他只是想方便，没管太多，点点头示意他明白了。

出了放映厅，卡卡西站在电影院门前，沉吟了片刻，还是将冰凉的手指触上了手机屏幕，内心戏了好半会儿，将眼睛凑上屏幕如害怕失误般按一下要确认下。

出乎意料的，电话还是通的。他以为他已经换了号码，像自己一样不动声色的摧毁所有他妄图找到自己的可能。

但他没有。

“喂，哪位？”

男人的声音时隔两年再次响在他耳旁，他哑然的将耳朵贴着屏幕，想找到一丝温暖，但带来的仅有冰冷的黑屏和遥远的另一边。

“前辈。”

他出口叫他，对方仿佛也愣住了，久久说不出下一句话，半晌，他才将信将疑的开了口：“卡卡西？”

“嗯。再过几个月，我就可以出来工作了。”

带土淡淡的回着，嘴中的红豆糕有些失了味道：“很值得高兴啊。”

“谢谢。前辈成为导演了吗？”

带土“嗯”了声，眼神在看向桌边那张GV封面图时浅浅的笑了。

“我看了前辈的电影，很感人。佐助君最后也和鸣人君在一起了吧，这真是最好的结局呢。”

他恭维着对方，哪怕他根本没有看清过，他想和他再多聊几分钟，他好怕挂了这个电话他再也找不到下一个合理的借口来叨扰对方。

“卡卡西，你真的看完了吗？”

卡卡西有些底气不足：“嗯。”

“那你应该知道，他们最后没有在一起。佐助为了追求自己的理想走上了孤身一人的道路，鸣人试着想去追回他却永远被对方抢先一步。实不相瞒这个名字和这个结局真是相差最大的，他们满愿了吗？并没有，所以它还该有下一部。”带土沉了声，被香烟熏哑的嗓子发声听上去如同老旧的风箱：“那你的最好结局呢？”

他避之不及的话题仍是被带土先一步挑起，有些慌乱的回答说：“我吗？将来做个记者或者公司职务人员之类的，毕竟我不像前辈那样——”

“你该知道我不是在说这个。”

带土的话如团枯草给他这片荒凉的沙漠添上了几分荒凉，卡卡西说不出话，如罪人般沉默了下来。

“我的编剧，你打算什么时候给《满愿》一个满愿结局？或许我该问，卡卡西。”

男人的声音格外清冷，燥热的夜晚也因此降了温。

他的踌躇，他的青涩，他的温柔，他的脆弱。他都知道。

他的心里，他的脑海，他的身子。他都进去过。

为什么会想把这个男人毫无理由的拒绝，将自己安土重迁的锁死在狭小的角落，宁愿自己舔舐撕裂开的伤疤也不去接受别人的温暖。

“您还有琳。”

他咬牙说了他最不愿说的话。

因为你还爱她，所以我没有机会。

因为你和她在一起，所以我没有机会。

因为她是女人，她会给你繁衍子嗣，所以我没有机会。

这些不成调的理由都去死吧，他其实很想他。

想到快要跳出心口却又被人困住，举步维艰却又步步为营。

“我没有和她在一起，那只是个玩笑话。很抱歉一直没有说明白。”他平静的解释着。

“所以现在，我想问你的是，你什么时候回来。”

只要卡卡西愿意回来填满那片空缺，先前缺失的两年时间可以慢慢补回来，但最怕的是他不愿意。

他小心翼翼的经营着这并不存在的恋爱，放低姿态隐姓埋名，做着别人这辈子渴求都无法得到的事。他原本可以很轻松就找到卡卡西的新地址和电话号，但他没有那样做，他想等他自己回来。

而不是自己找上门把他绑回来。

“我想来见你。就现在。”

而他现在放弃了那个打算。

卡卡西犹豫了片刻，终归还是服从本愿的发给了他自己的位置，十五分钟后，男人那辆熟悉的轿车再次出现在了他眼前。

带土下了车，两人相视着谁也不先主动说句话。卡卡西变得比先前成熟了，个子也和他基本持平，他无法再用俯视的目光去看着他，同理，卡卡西也不该在回答问题上去选择最不适合的方法——逃避。

他们的话题仿佛两年前便终止住，但只要卡卡西愿意提起，带土和他便有说不完的话。所有什么前辈的架子都可以暂且放到一旁，心平气和他谈论近期的生活或是工作，如果不是那份似有若无的感情，他们该是最让人羡慕的工作关系，但一切都没能满愿。

带土站到他面前将他拉出有些喧闹的场所，在街道供人休息的长椅上坐下：“你…最近还好吗。”

卡卡西坐在他身旁，位置不是太宽敞，两个男人之间塞进个拳头都有些困难。如此近的距离，卡卡西却心生隔阂的浑身不自在，因为熟识，因为多年不见，也因为他是带土。

卡卡西回答着：“还可以。”

枝头的樱花花瓣落下，飘到他的银发上，被带土试探着拿下，随即，卡卡西站起了身想要逃开。

明明他也渴望着和带土见面，明明带土已经把他担忧的事解释了清楚，明明他们之间什么都不差，为什么他还会想着逃离，他难道不是这世上唯一和自己可以成为“亲人”的人了吗。

他们都在等对方先开口。

带土随他站起了身，手插在口袋里动弹了下，扭过头咳嗽了声又看向他问：“你要回家了吗？”

如若是冬天他还能把自己包的严严实实，那样出汗脸红便能找到合理的理由。而现在他只能穿着薄衬衫，仿佛全身都被人看过——不是事实确实如此。搬不上台面的情感经不起过多的捯饬，任何一方都能以其用基础击的对方遍体鳞伤。

“嗯。”卡卡西低着头，向前走了半步又收回了脚转身看他。“您…感冒了吗？”

父亲的疾病让他总会对咳嗽有种畏惧，尽管不是他本意，但他还是想到了不好的方面。

“可能吧。”带土看穿他眼底的担忧，指了指一旁的车子，“走吧，我送你。”

他又坐上了这辆车子。男人漫无目的的向前开着，他不总在车上抽烟了，车内的空气清新剂的香味浓重了起来，不是花香，更像草莓的气味。

“指路。”

他把卡卡西教好了，自己却落了个不讨喜的性子，冷冰冰的如旗木朔茂和他描述的小时候的卡卡西相差无几。

卡卡西还没来得及和凯说明情况，自己已经上了带土的车被动了起来。他机械的带着带土往家的方向去，两人渐渐远离了喧闹的街道，在两层的小公寓前，卡卡西叫停了车子。

带土跟在他身后下了车，一同上了楼，看着他熟练的转着钥匙开了门，在玄关处脱了鞋摘了面罩，自己如只幽灵般跟着他默不作声，直到卡卡西亮起了客厅的灯，对他轻声说了句：“屋子不大，还请前辈不要嫌弃。”

这样的小型公寓住一个人还行，但如果住两个人就确实略显拥挤。带土看了看他的鞋架与一旁的衣服架子，没有多余的东西，全是他自己的，放眼看去，甚至没有和女人有关的一件物品。带土的心情莫名愉悦了起来。

“你没找女朋友什么的吗？虽然说你的长相很俊秀，但再好的容貌也熬不过时间啊。”

卡卡西从厨房的柜子里拿出盒茶叶，放在水杯中，在烧水壶中接了壶水烧着。走出厨房看着坐在沙发上的带土面露难色。

“您知道我对那种东西不太感兴趣。”

“也是。”

两人又沉默了起来，卡卡西开了电视将遥控器递到了带土手中，意思不言而喻。

“不用。”带土接过后放在了身侧，看着他挪不开眼。

“您不无聊吗？”卡卡西听着厨房里的烧水声，唇边的小痣点在乳白的肌肤上如同画龙点睛般，为他平添了几分妖艳。

无论第几次看他，带土都如第一次见他一般，如个情窦初开的少年。他是那心上的朱砂痣，忘不掉也放不下，他的容貌，他的话语，他乳玉似的白嫩光滑的身子，都该是他一个人的。

占有欲出奇的占了上风，带土有些坐不住。

“不会。”

卡卡西闻言面无表情的转身回了厨房，将烧开的热水倒入了杯中，悦耳的水声在家中响起，带土起身走到了厨房，站在他身后问：“你很擅长泡茶？”

卡卡西本想退后，却在撞到对方后背时又往前回了一步，将手中的杯子放下，也不回头去看他。

“没有，只会一点点。”

带土手伸到桌上拿起了玻璃杯，吹着热气抿了口，却被烫到了有些难受的扇着风。

卡卡西笑着拿过一旁刚从冰箱中取出的可乐，转了身子帮他拉开拉环递给了他，平视着对方提醒道：“烫，慢点喝。”

带土接过可乐灌了几口，舌头应该没起泡，缓过神来睁眼时，卡卡西已经被他围困在了桌子与前胸间，不过两个拳头的距离，他就能吻上他。

“鹿惊…”

卡卡西被叫的有些愣，很久没有人这样叫过他了。

“前辈还是叫我卡卡西吧。”

带土耍起赖来，抱着他就不松手，头埋在他颈窝怎么也起不来。卡卡西有些无奈的回抱着他，摸着他略长的黑发悄声呢喃着：“带土…”

“斯坎尔。”

带土说着，隔着衣物舔上了他的颈，这是于他意义深远的名字，他相信卡卡西不会忘，他有十足的把握。

卡卡西没再抗拒，倚着桌子手摸上了带土的宽背，听懂对方的暗示睁眼吻着带土的耳侧，动着身子前挺了去。

“不要在这里。”他的脸颊有些发红，被带土摸上了脑后吻着侧脸啄着，胡茬蹭过他的肌肤有些发红，带土睁眼看他，眼中那黑沉的眸子和卡卡西相视着，嘴唇贴上了对方的唇瓣，轻柔的问：“那老师想去哪？”

带土的舌探了进来，不再是在摄像机或别人面前，这里只有他们两个人，无关乎所谓的教学或是演戏，有的只是他那一文不值的真心。

卡卡西回吻着他，自己所有有关性的体验都是对方带给他的，在哪里需要舔舐，在哪里需要挑逗，此刻他都可以不管不顾，恣意妄为的亲吻他的带土。

“不要…对戏。”卡卡西有些恼火的轻咬了他一口。他会以为他的台词是真话。

带土收声用沉默作为回答，认真的吻了他，绝非精虫上脑，只是宣泄孤独日月里没有他所缺少的真切感。两人睁眼看着对方，卡卡西还是一如既往的先红了脸，环着他的脖颈想移开视线，被带土不满的用牙磕撞着又看了回去。带土的手挪到他的臀部，手掌隔着裤子将唇抽出片刻吸气问道：“没有别人进去过吧。”

卡卡西喘着气点点头，随即又被对方吻住，拖拽着往客厅的方向走了去。

地毯并不是太厚实，贴着后背有些发凉，他推搡着带土想起身，却被对方的体重硬是压住动弹不得。卡卡西拳脚并用的打他，拳头打在后背发出闷响带土也仍旧不挪位，卡卡西有些委屈的去咬他，却被对方毫不吝啬的反咬回来。

“我要被压死了…”

带土这才反应过来坐起身将他从地上拉了起来，舔舔唇，卡卡西唇腔中的糖果味仿佛还在舌边。接吻完毕，无需再多的说辞，本该进行到下一步，卡卡西却突然按住带土脱他裤子的手，满眼戾光的问道：“你有没有去找过别人？”

带土不说话了，有些尴尬的挠挠脸，抽回了手正襟危坐如同等待批评的“坏学生”。

“我就知道。”卡卡西说着，一脚踢到对方的小腹上不痛不痒的蹭着。带土以为他要发力，但卡卡西只是就这样放着，看向他的眼神有些失落。

“我和他们做我想的都是你啊。”带土抓着他的脚顺着摸上去，活脱脱像个流氓般说着讨好的话。

“谁知道是不是真的。想着我还能去找别人吗？”卡卡西坐着向他的方向挪了挪，将腿缠上了带土的腰肢，手向后撑着扭过了脸小声道：“你明明很容易就能找到我的新地址和新号码的。”

所以他们还真的都是在等着对方主动。

带土握着他的两条腿揉着，发出声叹慰：“我以为你会先来找我的。”

“那不是吗？”

“是是……”

“混蛋。”卡卡西踢了他一脚。

“嗯。”

说完，他的脸不自觉的也和卡卡西的一般红。卡卡西拉开一旁的柜子将未启封的润滑剂塞到了带土手中，侧过脸不去看他，接受的委婉而又青涩。

带土得了通行令也便不客气，什么程序步骤，他今夜只肖用着自己的法子将对方送上高潮，那便是双方都期待的结果。

灯光点点，人影摇曳。卡卡西在听到蝉鸣时忍不住拽着带土叫他的名字。

带土擦了把汗将电视节目的声音调的更大，笑着将他流到唇边的汗液擦去：“你还是和以前一样，到了这种时候就控制不住。”

卡卡西瞪着他，声音越说越小：“那你开头还用GV里的台词来和我搭戏……”

“前辈我也怕被你拒绝的。我戏里很爱你，戏外也很爱。”

卡卡西扣住了他的手坐起身来，点了点头，又无力的倒了下去。

客厅的灯被关上，带土只能借着电视的光看着他，他的喘息，他的收缩，仿佛都在眼中。他于是故意戏弄他：“什么？”

“前辈……”卡卡西用手戳着他的小腹，在带土趴下来喘气时凑到他耳旁抱怨着叫了句。

带土吻上他的唇角，吐息间咬着对方的下唇，口齿不清道：“不用再这样叫我了。你啊……”

身下的冲撞愈来愈快，无意识的闭上眼启唇接纳了对方：“我知道…”

他的抽箱里那满满一箱精心包装起来或重复或为限定的两人的碟片，从前带土可能需要那些东西来泄欲，但如今它们只能作为收藏品放在房间的角落了。

它们的第二个男主角已经在他身旁了。

而所谓《满愿》的后续应该很快便能上线了。

他的《满愿》，他的满愿。

Fin. 

琳：所以你三言两语糊弄过去爷还是个炮灰？

——————————————————————

是个起名废，刚开始想了好多但都觉得不是很能概括全文，什么满愿、Tiramisu都只适合用做小标题。满愿是某天看太宰治先生的小说看到的，觉得很好就借用了（ORZ），终南捷径有贬义，而且指的大多是做官，所以用了双引号。而Tiramisu英文上是提拉米苏，表面上写的是卡卡那天吃的糖，其实Tiramisu的意大利语的意思是“带我走”。

老卡就是一个命运很悲惨的人，同伴很少，亲人也去世了，原作中为了完成任务不惜牺牲生命的人。

这篇的土哥其实大部分和别人做爱都是在玩，有种很浪荡却突然被白月光闯进动心了的感觉。土哥并不渣，只是纯粹的和人上床，看到卡卡因为他的话生闷气土哥也很不舒服。

都想着对方能主动，最后还是卡卡比较主动。

结尾有些潦草，没能处理好土哥对自己和琳关系的解释，显得卡卡是个很容易相信他的人。卡卡其实很在意，但因为对方是带土所以他最终还是相信了。（话说结尾琳应该和卡卡见面的说）

癌症部分的描写是外公的真实经历，经不起专业人士打磨，抱歉。

总的来说，我还是个彩笔（谢罪）


End file.
